Crazy Love
by RoHoFan
Summary: As somewhat outcasts of Port Charles, Franco and Nina turn to each other when the world has turned it's back on them. But a trust broken threatens to break them apart. Can they work their way back to each other? Can that trust be restored?
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Love**

Nina sits heartbroken at the thought of Franco not believing her. I didn't take Avery, she cries to herself. Alone in the beautiful Metro Court suite, she glances at the door wanting to run and fling it open hoping Franco is still outside. But she doesn't. After quarreling over the missing baby and finding him going through her purse, she had thrown him out. She wipes her eyes and slowly rises, picking up the contents of her purse. Picking up the pillows that she had tossed about pretending to look for Avery.

She was feeling that pain again, the pain one feels when someone you care about turns their back on you. She had loved Silas for so long and his rejection of her turned her into an angry obsessed with revenge woman. She realizes now that all she had done to hurt others was wrong and sick, but Silas didn't love her and it hurt. But with the help she had needed so long she knew her efforts to win Silas' affections were a waste of time. How could she take that precious baby and believe that she and Silas were it's parents, how? Yes she did fall in total love with baby Jamie, but she was never hers and she never would be. What would I have done if not for Franco?, she thinks to herself. Franco. He befriended her and she him at a time when both were being deceived by the ones they loved. They understood one another and a connection was formed. When her life with Silas was a realization that would never be and Franco's disastrous non Halloween wedding to Carly happened, there was more need for support from one another. But Nina's mental state was fragile and she descended further down a dangerous spiral. Forcing Ava Jerome, the woman she loathed with every fiber of her being into premature labor. Giving birth, Nina with the help of her mother Madeline, spirited the baby away, leaving Ava to scream and crawl for her baby. Finding that her mother was only in it to get control of her millions, Nina struck her down and then to her surprise, Franco was there. Seeing her state of disconnect and hearing her pleas to help her and the baby disappear, he fled with her and into Canada.

After weeks, they were discovered and returned to Port Charles. Both sent to Pentonville and Nina eventually committed to Shadybrook sanitarium. Befriending Francos deranged mother Heather not knowing her true identity at the time, Nina put her trust in her even letting her speak with Franco on the phone. Thank goodness she did, or Franco would have never come to her and to save her. Injecting himself with the LSD Heather had intended for Nina, she watched in terror as his trip began. Kissing her deeply, then being horrified, then laughing hysterically, Francos high was in full swing. He had done this to stay with her, to protect her. Nina was feeling something within her again, a feeling she had not felt so deeply since before her coma. Was it love? She didn't know, but she was sure that she cared for Franco very much and it was her turn now to take care of him as he lay in his sometime catatonic state. Nina thinks back at Francos first lie to her. He had kept the fact that he was lucid and coherent from her. She was angry and slapped him hard across his face. He reassured her and apologized and she forgave, but much more would happen before they would end up in court. A brief alliance with Luke Spencer, Olivia spilling her guts to a faking Franco. But finally freedom came for both and Franco shared a secret with her. A secret that would set both up in a swanky hotel. Living the good life for a while until Francos laughing at an innocent baby's falling angered her. Again apologies and again forgiveness. Then precious Avery vanishes and all eyes focus on her and Michael Corinthos. Nina stands on the terrace of the suite overlooking the city. He said he believes me but he doesn't, he's lying again, she thinks to herself. She shuts her eyes and thinks how she and Franco never made love, she hadn't been ready and he never pressured. But now the thought of him hurt her to her soul. Yes, she cares and she did want him in that most intimate way, but the trust is broken. "I have to get a lawyer," she says aloud, "not because I took Avery but to get my money back. I don't want Francos ELQ shares and I don't want to be here in this suite." Walking back inside, she enters the bedroom. She lays down hugging a pillow to herself. She and Franco had both slept here but nothing more. As she is closing her eyes, her cell phone rings. Looking at it she sees his name, Franco. It continues to ring as Nina turns it off and turns around, closing her eyes, crying herself softly to sleep.

Down below, standing on the street, Franco stands with his cell to his ear. It rings as he looks up. He can see the terrace to their suite, but Nina isn't answering. He hears her voice, asking to leave a message at the beep. "Hey, it's me. I'm so sorry and I just want to say that I miss you so much already.I hope we can talk and I.. I... Goodnight Nina." Still looking up, he utters, "you are such a dumb fuck, Franco. How could you believe Obrecht over her? That video proves nothing, you dumb shit." He clenches his teeth and hits the street lamp post with his fist. He grimaces with pain and cradles his hurt fist in his other hand. Standing there, he watches as limos pull up to the hotel and folks step onto a red carpet. Cameras are everywhere and Franco remembers. The Nurses Ball. He had purchased tickets for he and Nina. He had wanted to surprise her and eventually everyone else as they walked in arm in arm and dressed to the nines. He thinks how the tickets sit in his back pocket. Maybe I should go anyway, he thinks to himself. Nah, who wants to watch a bunch of this towns criminals and hypocrites dance and sing. Frankly I'd rather be on LSD again. He smiles to himself as he pulls the tickets from his pocket and he rips them to pieces. He lets them snow down onto the pavement and he notices his knuckles are now black and blue. Walking off, he finds himself heading for the docks. Walking to the pier, he sits and looks out at the water. All thoughts are of Nina. He aches at the thought of hurting her. How could he doubt her?, why did his mind even go there? He swore to her that he would protect her and they had promised that they would keep no secrets from one another. But he did keep the fact that he wasn't tripping on LSD any longer from her. And would she lie to him?, she hadn't before, not even at her worst mentally. Franco drops his head. "I'll make this up to you Nina, I promise. I believe you but I need to make you believe that I do. If I have to find that baby myself, I'll prove everyone wrong, including myself."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey buddy, wake up." Franco stirs to find a police officer standing over him. He focuses and sits up. "No sleeping on the docks mister, so get going," says the man in blue." Yeah, sure alright," says Franco getting to his feet. The officer stands there watching him. Franco gives him a look, "what?, I'm going, I'm, going" and he walks away slowly. Walking along he rubs is neck. It's aches having used an old sandbag as a pillow. "This is ridiculous," mutters Franco to himself, "I have those ELQ stocks and I'm sleeping on the docks like a bum. Only thing is they're still in that suite locked in the safe and Nina won't let me in now." He begins to scratch, "shit, I've got sand in my pants. Well I sure as hell can't scratch myself there if I don't want to be hauled off to the PCPD for public indecency. Although I have been arrested for worse. I think I'll scratch later. I need a shower." Finally arriving back at the Metro Court, he rides the elevator up and finds himself standing before a certain door. He knocks. As it opens, there stands Scott Baldwin. "Hey dad, you mind if I use your shower?" Before Scott can say anything, Franco has walked in and is headed for the bathroom.

A few floors up Nina sits as she eats her breakfast. She watches the local morning news. "Still, no new developments in the disappearance of baby Avery Jerome," says the newscaster. "Don't you people know?, I have her, I took her, I have her in my purse, just ask Robert Frank," yells Nina at the television. She then quickly presses the off button on her remote. "Damn you Franco," she exclaims as she rises and paces the floor. "You're breaking my heart, how could you do this to me? You still think I'm crazy and I'm not." She comes to a sudden stop, "Oh Nina, you're talking to yourself, that isn't good if you want people to know you aren't bonkers. Well I guess it's okay as long as I don't answer myself." She shakes her head and decides to take her morning shower. Heading to the bathroom she comes to a sudden halt. There before her on the wall hangs the portrait entitled "Egg Salad." "Ugh," is the sound she makes as she looks at it. Franco's mother Heather had painted this and Franco had tried to pass it off as his own when after brain tumor surgery, he had discovered his once talent as a painter had vanished. Talking aloud to herself once again, Nina remarks, "honestly Franco, Heather's painting pretty much sucks. I painted better stuff in Shadybrook with my paint by numbers kit." She takes the painting down, walks to the closet and shoves it in. "I never liked egg salad anyway" she says. She closes the closet door. Finally in the shower, she stands just enjoying the feel of the water as it cascades down upon her. Today is the day I start my new life, she thinks to herself. My new life without Franco and I'm happy. She says the words aloud hoping to convince herself, "I'm happy, I'm happy," and finally yelling, "I'm not happy." Bringing her hands to her face, she cries. Her tears mixing with the showers water and her sobs drowned by the sound of the falling droplets.

A few floors down, Franco stands in the shower as well. His mind cannot think of anything or anyone but Nina. We were happy Nina, weren't we? I was and I know you were. Thinking how he has just about ruined their relationship, it's all he can do from banging his head against the shower wall. Instead, he hits the wall with his fist. "Owww," he yells as he realizes that he just used his badly bruised fist to beat the tile. Oww, oww, shit, ow," he continues, yelling as he cradles his hand. "Hey, what the hell is going on in there?," shouts Scott through the bathroom door. Franco's face is contorted as he responds, "nothing, ow, owy." "One more ow or owy and I'm coming in there" says Scott. "What?, no, don't come in here," shouts Franco. "If you're doing what I think you're doing in there, you're not doing it right, it's not supposed to hurt," shouts Scott in return. Franco makes a face of confused disgust as he shouts back, "what?, c'mon, are you sick?, get away from the door, sheesh." Finally Franco emerges from the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy Metro Court robe. "You know you are sick," exclaims Franco as he rubs his wet hair with a towel. "I wasn't doing that thing that you thought, but if I had been, it's private." "Whatever," responds Scott, "and speaking of doing that private thing, why aren't you upstairs doing it with Nina? Why are you here using my shower? You show up looking like something the cat dragged in, what?, trouble in paradise? Franco looks at his father, "I fucked up." "Why doesn't that surprise me," says Scott. "Franco you have got to get your shit together. You're lucky that any woman after Carly is willing to be with you." "Wow, thanks daddy, thanks for being so kind, supportive and reassuring," says Franco. Scott grabs his brief case, "I have to get to court so just hang out here if you want but If I were you, I'd get back upstairs and and try to fix whatever it is you fucked up. You and Nina belong together, and I'm saying that in a kind supportive reassuring way." With that he walks out closing the door behind him. Franco stands there. "Thanks dad and yeah I agree, Nina and I belong together."


	3. Chapter 3

(***Quick note. In the paragraph that features Dr. Obrecht, I tried to write her dialogue as if one was listening to her accent. Just so that there is no confusion as to some of the word spelling. Thanks and enjoy.)

Nina feels better after her shower. She dresses and stands looking at herself in the full length mirror. She turns checking herself, sideways, looking over her shoulder at her back. Turning face forward again, she smiles. "I must say Nina, you do look rather good. Look at what you're missing out on Franco. Who needs you any way? I'll bet I can get any guy if I tried. It's been a long time, but I think I still remember how to act coy." Just then there is a knock on her door. "Coming," she shouts. Opening the door, Nina finds herself face to face with Olivia. "Oh, it's you," says Nina. "Yeah, it's me," replies Olivia. "What do you want?," asks Nina as she stands with one hand on her hip. "What do I want?, are you kidding me?," says Olivia, "how about payment for this?" She lets the bill unfurl before Nina. Nina watches it as it rolls out like a scroll almost reaching the floor." "Oh my, that's some bill," exclaims Nina. "Ya think?" says Olivia sarcastically, "so how about it? It's time to pay up." "Well," says Nina, " if you look at all of that stuff, it was all ordered by Franco. You know the massages, personal trainers, the liquor, yada yada yada." "Oh yeah!," replies Olivia, "I seem to recall you ordering a lot of breakfasts and lunches, in fact, you had a really nice meal this morning. So come on, pay up. Remember, the blackmail scheme is over. There is nothing that you or your nut boyfriend Franco can hold over me anymore." "Um, well, you're going to have to talk to that nut Franco yourself," says Nina, "but he isn't in right now. In fact he won't be in anymore, I threw him out last night. We had a fight and..." Olivia holds her hand up stopping Nina in mid sentence. "Stop right there. I don't give a damn about any spat you and Franco had but I am going to thank you." "Thank me for what?," asks a confused Nina. "You saved me the trouble of tossing that creep out. So I guess you're stuck with the bill, so pay up." "Well actually," replies Nina, "I was going to move out today." "Oh no toots, you're not going anywhere till I get my payment." "I don't get it," says Nina, "first you want us out like crazy and now you won't let me leave?" "That's right," answers Olivia, "if you skip out on me, I'll have my son Dante the cop hunt you down." "Well, my brother J. is a cop too and I don't think he'd like me being hunt down." "Well you should be used to it Nina," says Olivia, " after all you were hunt down for taking Ava Jeromes baby, so what's once more?" Nina is getting angry and she glares at Olivia. "What's the matter Nina?, did I strike a nerve. Huh, I wouldn't be surprised if you took that poor baby this time too." Looking Olivia straight in the eye, she clenches her teeth and hisses her words, "you take that back." Olivias eyes open wide as she see's Nina's whole persona change before her. For a moment, she actually feels a bit rattled. Still peering into her eyes, Nina repeats, "I said take that back." "Alright, I take it back," says Olivia cautiously, but she doesn't apologize. "You have twenty-four hours to pay this bill. And don't think of skipping out cause I'll make sure you're found and thrown in jail." Without giving Nina a chance to say anything, Olivia turns and walks away. Nina slams the door and stands there breathing hard and angrier than ever. With Olivia and now even more with Franco.

Bursting into Dr. Obrechts office, Franco shouts at her, "You tampered with that video. You fixed it to seem as if Nina took Avery." Dr. Obrecht jumps to her feet. "How dare you barge in and start flinging accuzations." "You started it," yells Franco, "telling me with absolute joy that Nina was guilty. She's your niece for Pete's sake." Yes, Nina iz my niece, but we are in no way close. She has always been verruckt. Even az a child." Franco looks at her, "don't fling your German vocabulary at me, what the hell does verruckt mean?" Dr. Obrecht walks up to Franco and stands inches from his face. She raises her hand and points her index finger at his temple and twists hard. Nina is verruckt and the American word is insane, or maybe you would understand much better if I just zay that she iz crazy. Franco steps back and away from the doctor. "This coming from you? It runs in the family I guess. Nina is not crazy. She was ill once but she got the help she needed. Why am I the only one who can see what a magnificent woman she is?" Dr. Obrecht smiles and returns to her seat behind her desk. It'z true that I do not zee what you do in my niece. I can't believe that a brilliant artist az yourself would want to be saddled with someone with such baggage." Franco turns and looks at the doctor with the look of amazement. "Are you kidding me?" he exclaims, "Nina's baggage is nothing compared to the crap I carry around." "But you were ill," says Dr. Obrecht. You were suffering from a tumor that cauzed you to act az you did." "Bullshit," says Franco. "That's what everyone wanted to believe, even me but I am going to be honest here O, that urge is still there and it scares the shit out me." Looking at Franco and seeing his face show fear, she rises and goes to him. "Franco, I know how it feelz to want to do thoze things. I have done my share of not so kosher deedz. I know how it feelz to care about someone who is considered to be, how do you zay?, despized. Franco looks at her, "if you're trying to make me feel better, it's definitely not working." "You care for Nina and I love my Faison, zo you see, I do understand you. You my dear Franco and my beloved Faison are geniuses. "How in the hell did Faison get into this? I came here because you tampered with that video. You have clearance and access to all security tapes. Why did you do it?" She shakes her head, "I did not tamper wizth that video." Franco looks at her, "I'm going to find out who did this. And it wasn't Nina." He turns and leaves Dr. Obrechts office.

After exiting the doctors office, Francos cell rings. Retrieving it from his pocket he sees the name on the screen, Nina. Answering quickly with hope and excitement, he greets, "Hi Nina, did you get my message? I really hope we can talk." "Oh we need to talk alright," replies Nina. "Get your butt over here now." She hangs up without giving Franco a chance to respond . Franco smiles thinking, yes, she wants to see me, she's sounded anxious to do so. He makes his way quickly down the streets of Port Charles, sometimes even running. Finally back at the hotel, he is before the door to their suite. He knocks continuously. "Who is it?," he hears Nina ask from the other side of the door. "It's me, Franco," he answers. The door flies open. Nina stands there. Franco had been wearing a smile, just so happy that she wanted to see him. But it fades as he sees the expression on her face. She isn't as happy to see him as he is to see her. "Is something wrong?," he asks. Her eyes widen, "you're joking right?" she replies, "get in here now." Franco walks in past her and she slams the door shut. He turns to face her. "What's going on?" he asks. "Let's see, what in the world is going on?" says Nina, as she taps her chin with her index finger. "Oh yeah, this!" she exclaims as she waves a long sheet of paper in Francos face. Franco steps back and away. "Calm down Nina, what the hell is that?" "Oh, only the bill that you have run up and Olivia wants payment now? She won't let me venture out of this suite until it's paid." Franco takes the bill from her hand. "You know Nina, you ordered a lot of this stuff too," he says as he looks it over. "Yeah, I did," she says, "but in case you forgot, I have no money, it's all tied up and frozen." "I know that," says Franco, "and don't worry, I'll take care of this, we have the ELQ stocks." "No, You have those stocks, I don't want any part of them," replies Nina. "Nina, c'mon, those are for us, we can stay here as long as we want, I'll pay if you let me come back." Nina looks at him and shakes her head, "do you mean to tell me that if you can't move back in you won't pay this? You'll stick me with the bill?" Franco shifts his eyes from side to side, then gives her a slight smile indicating exactly that. Nina inhales deeply and then smiles at him. She moves closer to him and soon her face is just inches from his. Moving even closer, with their lips almost meeting, Nina practically whispers her words. "Fine Franco, you can move back in," and just as Franco is about to kiss her, she exclaims, "I'm moving out." She steps back and smiles brightly at him. She grabs her bag and heads for the door. She turns back and looks at him. His face is contorted in hurt. She smiles again, walks out and slams the door behind her. There stands Franco, alone in the middle of the room. God dammit," he yells as he kicks the coffee table with the broken leg. It falls over. Then looking down at it, he says aloud to himself, "I can't believe maintenance never fixed that thing."


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan wraps a towel around his waist and goes to his door after hearing knocking. Swinging it open, he is surprised to see Nina standing there. Nina smiles, "Hey J." "Nina, what are you doing here?" he asks. "Uh, you told me once that I could stay with you, so here I am," she answers. She then realizes that he is wrapped in a bath towel. "Oh my goodness J., I didn't mean to interrupt, is Maxie here?," she asks while trying to get a look inside. "No she isn't," replies Nathan, "I was just about to jump in the shower, but come on in." He steps back opening the door wider so that his sister may enter. Pulling her rolling suitcase in after her, she stops in the middle of the room and turns to face Nathan. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm moving in?" "The question did cross my mind," he answers. "Listen Nina, I want to hear all about it, but I'm standing here in this towel and feeling uncomfortable." "Oh yeah," says Nina, "go, go take your shower, I'm so sorry." Nathan heads to the bathroom, "I'll only be a couple of minutes." "Sure," says Nina. She hears the door close. She stands in her brothers tiny apartment over Kelly's diner. She breathes in deeply and walks around. Stopping at his dresser, she see's a framed picture of she and him, smiling brightly. She smiles to herself. Next to it, is another framed photo. It is of Nathan and Maxie. Nina studies Maxies face and just smirks. Then glancing at one more photo, she see's Madeline and Liesle standing side by side. No longer smiling, Nina looks at the two women and after a few seconds, she sticks her tongue out at them. "You are horrible people," she utters under her breath. "What was that?" asks Nathan. Nina had not noticed him exit the bathroom, his hair wet, wearing sweat pants and a PCPD t-shirt. She turns quickly, "Just looking at your photos," she answers, "um I'm not too fond of this one," she says pointing to the one of her mother and aunt. Nathan walks over to her and takes the photo from the dresser, "I know," he replies, "and if it will make you feel better, I'll just put it away while you stay." "No," says Nina, " this is your place, you don't have to change anything for me. It's just a picture, I can live with it." He smiles and sets the photo back on the dresser. He takes his sister by the hand and leads her to a tiny couch. "So tell me Nina, what happened? Where's Franco?" Nina rolls her eyes, "I left him. I left him because he thinks I took Avery. I told him I didn't. He actually believed what Aunt Liesle told him and showed him. He trusted her over me. Can you believe it? I have been such an idiot for thinking he cared and had my back." She is getting angry and excited. Nathan takes both her hands in his, "calm down Nina, it's okay, you're here and I'm sorry. I know you really care for Franco, although I don't get the attraction." "Care?, no nope, I don't care for him anymore. And as for being attracted to him, I mean, he is rather sexy." She shakes her head, "no, sexy and untrust worthy don't mix, no, it's so over." As his sister sits there trying to convince herself, Nathan can see and knows that she does still care for him, she isn't convincing him otherwise at all.

Back in his suite at the Metro Court, Franco sits alone. There he sits as overwhelming silence fills his head. The coffee table he had kicked still lays there on it's side. Finally snapping out of his gaze at nothing, he looks about the room. This all means nothing to me without Nina, he thinks to himself. Rising he goes to the wall safe hidden behind a gawdy hotel painting. Opening it, he retrieves the ELQ stock sheets. "What good are these without Nina to share them with?," he says this time speaking aloud. Going back to the couch, he looks them over. "Well, Franco one things for sure, you have to pay that blabber mouth Olivia." You can't stay with Scott, so it looks like you'll be living here all alone. I can use this time to get my shit together. Think Franco think. Who could have taken that kid? Where do I start?" He inhales deeply, "I'll get you back Nina, I will. But first things first." Rising, he returns to the safe putting the all stocks but one back. He heads for the door to the suite, "time to pay that jabber jaw Mama Celeste."

"Nina, everything is going to be alright." "I know it will J.," It just hurts." "I know" says Nathan, "and I want to apologize to you." "For what?" asks Nina. "For the time I went to question you after Avery disappeared. I really felt bad for doing that," he replies. "Yes that did hurt too," replies Nina, " I think that you could have handled that differently, like maybe sending some one else to question me." "You're right," says Nathan, "but at the time I thought you might feel more at ease talking to family, I didn't think it through very well, and I sure as hell shouldn't have listened to Franco." Nina smiles at her brother, "yeah, as for listening to him, that was a major boo boo, but for the rest, you were only doing your job, I forgive you." Nathan smiles at her in return, " thanks and speaking of jobs, I have to get to mine, I'm running late as it is." "Oh, I'm sorry for making you late," says Nina. "No it's fine," says Nathan as he jumps up and heads back to the bathroom to change. Emerging rather quickly, he goes to his sister. I'll be back later tonight. Make yourself at home and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, okay?" He kisses her quickly on the cheek, grabs his gun holster and is out the door.

There Nina is, alone again. She heads over to the window of her brothers apartment. Staring out, thoughts of baby Avery got through her head. "Where are you sweet little thing?" Then her thoughts shift. She shuts her eyes tightly and shakes her head. But try as she might, she can't stop thinking of him. She can't stop thinking of Franco.


	5. Chapter 5

After settling in, Nina sits and looks around Nathans tiny place. This won't do, she thinks. I just have to find an attorney to help me get my money back. Sitting there thinking, Nina realizes that her stomach is rumbling. The aromas of Kellys Diner have made their way upstairs and into her senses. She inhales, "what is that?, it smells delicious," she says softly to herself. Looking in her purse, she sees she has enough money to buy herself a a meal. This certainly isn't the Metro Court anymore and she couldn't just pick up a phone and order room service. Putting the money in her jeans pocket, she heads downstairs. Nina finds a stool at the counter and sits. A young man sets a menu before her. "May I get you something to drink?" "Um, a cup of coffee and a glass of ice water please," answers Nina with a smile. The young man smiles at her in return, "coming right up." Nina reads over the menu. So many wonderful things to choose from. Her coffee and water are placed before her. "Are you ready to order miss?" "Everything looks so good," says Nina, "but I was wondering, what is that wonderful smell. I could smell it upstairs." "It's Shawn's famous pot roast. Its our special today. Would you like to try it?, it's really delicious," answers the young man. Nina smiles, "oh yes please, with some mashed potatoes and a salad." "You've got it," replies her server, "and did you say you were upstairs?" "Yes," answers Nina, "I'm sort of staying with my brother. You may know him, Nathan West." "Yeah sure, I do, he's a cool guy. Well welcome, I live here too, my name is Thomas, but you can call me T.J." "What's the J for?," asks Nina. "I'm Junior, my dad was named Thomas too." "Oh well then, hello T.J., my name is Nina Reeves, very nice to meet you." She waves at him playfully. T.J. smiles and waves back, "I'll get your order Miss Reeves." "You can call me Nina, we're neighbors after all," smiles Nina. "Thank you," replies T.J. " but it wouldn't be polite for me to call you by your first name. I was taught to respect my elders." "Elders!, I'm not that old," says Nina. "No, I didn't mean that you're old, it's just... "It's okay," interrupts Nina," and it's fine, you can call me Miss Reeves. I actually think it's wonderful to find a young man with manners these days." T.J smiles at her, "thank you, now let me get that order for you." Sitting there, Nina sips her coffee. She looks around at the patrons enjoying their meals. The door to the diner opens and in walks Scott Baldwin. Nina turns her head quickly and picks up a newspaper that had been left on the counter. She opens it and buries her face in it as not to be seen by the District Attorney. But she peeks one eye out and watches as he sits at a table, his back to her. She hadn't wanted to be seen by him being that he is Franco's father, but as she watches, she then decides, what the hell, Mr. Baldwin may be able to help me with a problem.

Back in his suite at the Metro Court, Franco, walking from the bedroom to the living area, stops. He looks at the wall and sees the Egg Salad painting gone. He frowns and looks around. Something makes him look in the closet and he finds it dumped in there. Pulling it out, he is about to hang it back up when there is a knock on his door. Walking with the painting in his hand, he mutters, "oh hell, don't tell me that Olivia is here to bitch about something else." Opening the door quickly and expecting to see her, he shouts "what?" It isn't Olivia but to his surprise, Dr. Obrecht. "My, what a rather rude greeting," she says. "What the hell do you want O?, go away, I have nothing to say to you." He turns away leaving the door wide open. She walks in closing the door behind her. "But I have plenty to zay to you." Franco rolls his eyes and turns to face her, "what do you have to say?, just say it and go." He drops the painting on the couch. Dr. Obrecht looks at the broken coffee table and notices that Franco looks disheveled. My what happened here?, you and thiz place look in such disarray. Did my niece let you have it? Where iz she by the way?" "What the hell do you care?" asks Franco. "You are right, I don't care," she replies, "not about Nina, but I do care about you." "Yeah well thanks, but I don't need the likes of you caring, now please go, I have stuff to do." "Like what?, zit and pine for my niece. You shouldn't waste your time on her when you could be creating workz of art," says Dr. Obrecht with the look of admiration in her eyes. "You forgot, that I don't paint anymore?, asks Franco. But you did, when your teaching art therapy at General Hospital, in fact that iz why I have come here, to offer you your old job back," the doctor replies. "Look O, you hate Nina, you altered that video to make Nina look guilty, you talk about her like shes gum on the bottom of your shoe, you call her crazy and you want me to come back and work for you? You know how I feel about her and I don't like you at all anymore." Dr. Obrecht smiles, "for zee last time, I did not alter that video and I do not want you to come back to GH for me but for all thoze patients who would benefit greatly from your genius and talent. The miraculouz work you did before helped zo many with their healing." "No," says Franco, "I won't go back." "Oh I zee," says the doctor, "now zat you have procured thoze stocks, what use do you have for employment?" "How the hell do you know about that, about the stocks?," asks Franco suspiciously. "I have my wayz," is all Dr. Obecht answers. "Very well," she says as she picks up her purse, "if you do not wish to return to the hospital, I shall bother you no further." Franco watches her and a thought runs though his head, how the hell does she know about the stocks? I need to know what she is up to. As Dr. Obrecht turns the knob to the suite door, Franco exclaims, "wait!." She turns and looks at him and raises an eyebrow. Franco walks up to her and looks her in the eyes, "on second thought, I would love to come back to work at the hospital." She smiles and as she is walking out, she says, "zmart man, I'll zee you first thing in zee morning." Franco closes the door, he stands there and mutters in a German accent, "yeah Obrecht, I'll zee you first thing in zee morning."

Nina sets the paper down, rises and walks over to Scott. His back is to her. She taps him on the shoulder quickly. He turns. "Hi," she says with a smile, "remember me?" "Yes Nina, I remember you," replies Scott. "You here with Franco?" "What!," exclaims Nina, "no, why would I be here with Franco? Oh right, you haven't heard, I kinda dumped your son." "Scott inhales and is somewhat annoyed, "is that what you came to tell me Nina, because I already know that you and Franco are on the outs." "Don't you want to know why," asks Nina. "Not really, now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my coffee, I have to get back to... but before Scott can finish his sentence, Nina is sitting down opposite him. "He thinks I kidnapped Avery, isn't that ridiculous? I would never do that again but he didn't trust or believe me and that sucks because I thought he cared for me. I cared for him." Scott see's that she is getting upset. "Hey Nina look, I'm sorry about all that. Franco can be insensitive but I'm sure he didn't mean any of it." "Then why did he not believe me? I would never lie to him, it just hurts" Scott looks at his watch, "Nina I have to get back to court but all I can say is that the guy was hurting last night and he really cares. I see it and hopefully you'll see it again too one day." He grabs his brief case and rises. "Wait," says Nina also rising, " I actually came over here to ask for your help." "With Franco?," asks Scott. Nina shakes her head, "No, actually I'm sure you know that my assets were frozen when I went to Pentonville and Shadybrook. I can't make a move without any money. Can you help me?" "Nina, I as the District attorney don't handle cases like that." "But what do I do, you know my case right?" she asks. "Yes, I know everything about it and the stipulations set. Have you been keeping up with your therapy sessions as the judge ordered?," asks Scott in return. "I haven't, but I'll start, I'll call right now and make an appointment," Nina answers desperately. Scott can see her desperation. He reaches in his breast pocket and pulls out his wallet. Seeing this, Nina's expression changes to surprise. "Oh no, Mr. Baldwin, I couldn't accept any money from you, I have a little bit of cash." "I wasn't going to give you money," he replies, "I'm giving you a card with the name and number of an attorney who can help you. He's rather good and he owes me a favor. You'll get your money back before you know it, but get to that therapist pronto." "Nina takes the card and smiles, "thank you so much, this means so much to me." Scott nods and gives her a little smile then proceeds to the door. Nina turns quickly, "Mr. Baldwin." He turns. "Please don't tell Franco about this, please." Scott does not reply, but raises his hand to his lips and turns it as if locking them with a key. He turns and walks out. Nina smiles as he looks at the card. "Oh Miss Reeves, your order is ready." She turns and walks back to the counter, takes her seat and eats possibly the best meal she has ever had. Better than anything that fancy Metro Court had to offer.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning bright and early, Franco arrives at General Hospital to re start his old job providing art therapy for recovering patients. He had not slept well the night before. So many things running through his head. What is Nina doing right now? I miss her. I have to help her. How does O know about those stocks? A good strong cup of coffee with two shots of energy in it rests in his hand. Making his way to Dr. Obrechts office to check in, he stops just short of entering. The door is slightly ajar. He hears the doctor speaking to someone. "Yes, I am quite aware of the zituation. Zey are no longer cohabitating. I will keep you informed but honestly, I don't know why you do not handle this matter yourself. Very well, we shall converze later. Auf wiedersehen." Standing outside, Franco surmises that what he just heard is about he and Nina. The "no longer cohabitating" comment has him convinced. He walks into the doctors office without knocking. She turns quickly in her swivel chair behind her desk. Normally the doctor would have lost her temper at anyone walking in without a knock, but seeing Franco, her face lights up. He can do no wrong in her eyes. He stands there just looking at her. She rises and goes to him. "It iz zo wonderful to zee you back where you rightfully belong. Sharing your genius wiz ze world, albeit on a zmaller scale. But one day I know you will return to creating great works of art on a grander one." Franco stands there, watching her face. "What iz it," she asks as she notices his glare. He takes a sip of his coffee then shakes his head. "Nothing at all, just here to get started." Dr. Obrechts smile somewhat diminishes. She returns his glare suspecting he isn't too happy to be back. "Very well," she replies, "let's get you zituated, follow me." She walks past him heading for the door but then stops and turns to face him. "Iz zhere zomething wrong Franco?, you zeem preoccupied." Franco shakes his head again, "Nope, what ever could be wrong?" There is no expression on his face as he continues to eye the doctor. Feeling a bit uneasy, Dr. Obrecht continues out of the door with Franco following. Behind her, he watches. The look on his face, one of mistrust and anger. He doesn't like feeling this, it makes him want to lash out, but he has nothing but a comment overheard to go by. Calm down Franco, push those feelings back, he thinks to himself, that isn't you anymore.

This same morning, Nina also arrives at General Hospital. Heading up in the elevator, she exits on fourth floor. Walking about with a piece of paper in her hands bearing an office number, she finally locates it. She takes a deep breath, turns the knob and enters. Greeted by a receptionist, Nina is then led into another room. After refusing the receptionists offer of coffee or hot tea, Nina is left alone in the room. She looks around feeling a bit nervous. Then taking a seat on the couch, she breathes in deeply several times feeling better in the process. After a few minutes, the door opens and in walks her new therapist. Nina rises. "I'm so sorry for the wait, I do apologize Ms. Reeves." He extends his hand to her which she takes. "I'm Dr. Kevin Collins." Nina gives him a small smile, "Hello and I'm... oh you already know who I am," she says with a small nervous laugh. "Please have a seat Ms. Reeves." He smiles at her and she immediately feels more at ease. She likes his vibe and soon she feels her nervousness dissipate. Going over the preliminaries before they begin, Dr. Collins asks why, besides having to attend therapy by court order, she is there and does she feel she needs to be. "Why?, because everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I'm not and no I don't feel I need to be here, but here I am," she answers. "Why does everyone think you're crazy?," asks Kevin. "Because I did some crazy things in the past, but I'm not that person anymore. People actually tell me to my face, "you're crazy," and it hurts. I get hurt and mad. Even someone I care, I mean cared about very much told me I was bonkers. He said it jokingly when we were in Canada, but it still hurt even though he was right at that time." The look on Nina's face while revealing her story is one of true sadness. She continues. "The only one that never tells me I'm crazy and never looks at me like I am is my little brother. If I didn't have him, I'd be totally alone." "Is he your only family?," asks Kevin. Nina inhales, "No he is not," she answers. "I have a mother, if you want to call her that. An aunt who hates me. I had a guy that I thought lov...cared for me, but he's the one that called me bonkers and even after, when I was deemed better mentally, he still had doubts about my sanity, isn't that crazy?," Nina says with a little laugh. Kevin smiles. "Is that what's called a Freudian slip?," asks Nina, "the fact that I used the word crazy that way? Like I'm trying to convince you I'm not but subconsciously I think I really am?" Kevin smiles again, "I don't think it was a Freudian slip, but just a figure of speech, it's fine." "Whew!," exclaims Nina, "I thought, that's it, I just screwed up, this doc is sending me back to the looney bin." Nina looks at the doctor, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be making jokes like that." "Why not?," asks Kevin. "Because it isn't funny," answers Nina, her expression changing to seriousness. "I don't think there is anything funny about being mentally ill. It's like once you've been there and come out on the other side, people will always think you're still sick. I don't know, maybe it's the way I act that makes them think that way." "How do you act?," asks the doctor. "I guess some say I act quirky, childlike sometime and I do but I can't help it. It's the way I am. I've had so much to learn since coming out of my coma. You know about that, don't you?," asks Nina of Dr. Collins. "Yes Nina, I have read up on your history and yes there is so much you have missed out on. I can see where it can be overwhelming at times." "You're damn straight!," exclaims Nina. "Oh I'm sorry doctor, I didn't mean to curse." "It's fine Nina," he smiles. "Tell me more about what you've had to learn." "Basically everything," Nina replies, "Where do I start?"

After a while, Nina's time with Dr. Collins ends. Nina gets her purse and turns to smile at the doctor. "Thank you so much, I really feel better about so much. I was actually dreading this but you made it so easy." "I think you did that all on your own Ms. Reeves," replies Kevin. "Well, I'll see you next week," says Nina happily. She exits and makes her way down the hall. Turning a corner, she bumps straight into someone. She drops her purse. Kneeling quickly, she doesn't notice who the other person is that is kneeling as well to help her pick up the contents of her bag. Looking up she is surprised to see Silas. "Silas, what are you doing here?" "I work here, remember?," he answers with a smile. Rising, Nina straightens her dress, "Oh yeah, how could I forget that?" "What are you doing here?," he asks, "Oh wait, it's none of my business." "No, it's okay," replies Nina, "I had a therapy session with a Dr. Collins. Do you know him?" "Yeah, he's a great doctor and a really good guy," answers Silas. "I liked him, he's nice," says Nina. Silas looks at his watch, "It's good to know you're talking to someone. Good luck, see you round Nina." As Silas walks off, Nina turns. "Silas wait!" He turns back to face her, "What is it?" "I won't keep you, I just wanted to say that I would really like for us to talk sometime. There is so much I need to say to you, do you think we could do this?" Silas gives her a small smile, "Sure Nina. I can't now but how about later?, how about we meet at The Floating Rib say about five?" Nina's smile is wide, "Yes that would be perfect, see you then."

Walking with supplies for the art therapy class, Franco had stopped in his tracks after seeing Nina talking to Silas. He ducked behind a wall and strained to listen. He was happy to see her but not talking to that ass of an ex husband Silas. He wanted so to run to her and beg forgiveness again but he knew it would be useless. After listening, Franco peeps around the corner to see Silas walk off and Nina disappear into the elevator. He snarls unhappily then proceeds to the art therapy room. Before walking in he hears a woman's voice exclaim "Oh my God, it is you!" He turns to see a young lady there with a huge smile on her face. "It's you, you're Franco. Franco the famous artist." Franco frowns, "Would you keep it down?, there are sick people here. They don't need to hear your screeching." "I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I'm such a huge fan. I'm a total Francophile." Franco roles his eyes, "Who the hell are you?" "Oh I work here, my name is Candace, my friends call me Candi, I'm a candy striper." Hearing this, Franco starts with a giggle which soon turns into full on laughter. "A candy striper!, Candi the candy striper?, that is too much, that's just hilarious." The girl looks at him confused, "What is so funny?," she asks. "You," he laughs, "Your name is Candi and you're a candy striper." Still she stands confused. "Don't you get it?" says Franco through his laughter. Then it hits him, "You don't get it at all do you?" She shakes her head, "Get what?" Franco is no longer laughing and he looks at the girl with a look on his face that is asking "Really? Are you that dim?" "Never mind," says Franco, "Just never mind." He turns to begin setting up. "I would love an autograph, or better yet a photo with you," says Candi as she follows him. Franco inhales deeply with frustration and turns back to her. Finally getting a good look at her, he sees that she is quite pretty. The wheels in his head turn. He was about to tell her to get lost but changes his mind. "I tell you what Candi. I'll give you my autograph and take a pic with you but you must do something for me." "Oh yes, anything," replies the girl happily. "How about meeting me for a drink later?," asks Franco in his best flirtatious manner. "Oh yes, when?, where?" He smiles, "How about the Floating Rib, say oh, about five?"


	7. Chapter 7

After her therapy session, Nina stops to meet with the attorney that Scott recommended. A Mr. Byron Trent. Sitting opposite Mr. Trent, her hopes are high. He sits there mulling over her file. Finally, Nina speaks. "Um, well Mr. Trent, how is it looking, will you be able to unfreeze my assets?, can you get my money back?" He finally looks up. "Ms. Reeves, I can get your money back, however..." Nina had been smiling at his words until she heard him utter "however." "However what?," she asks worriedly. "Ms. Reeves, there have been stipulations set before you can regain access to your money." "I know that," she replies. "I was in a facility, I was treated, I was found competent enough to be released. So what's the problem?" Her attorney looks her, "Ms. Reeves, since your release from Shadybrook, which was about two months ago, did you continue with your outpatient therapy?" Nina swallows and inhales deeply. She shakes her head, "No, I didn't but I started today, honest. I can give you the name of my therapist and he can confirm, just in case you don't believe me." "Ms. Reeves I believe you, why would you think I wouldn't?" "Because," replies Nina, " nobody seems to believe me lately. I lied a lot in the past, but I don't anymore." "Ms. Reeves, I do believe you and it's fine, you don't have to explain any further. But I'm afraid that one therapy session is not enough to satisfy the court." "Then how long do I have to continue?, is there a certain amount of sessions or time written on those papers you have there?" "Well, I do actually have to confirm with your therapist that you are attending. He then has to report to the courts on your progress, not giving specifics as you know, what you say to him is confidential, but he does need to inform us on how he feels and if he feels you are ready to stop therapy. But Like I said, one session will not be enough. When both your therapist and the court feel your visits have been sufficient and beneficial to your mental well being, then your assets will be released." Nina feels defeated. "Well, I have to say, I am disappointed," says Nina. "Scott Baldwin said you could do this and I was assuming he meant fast. But I guess one should never assume." "Yes, I did do this as a favor to D.A. Baldwin, but even he knows we can't re write the stipulations set by the court. But Ms. Reeves, even though I did take your case as a favor, I promise you that I will keep on this. I want to see your money returned to you. Just keep up with your sessions and before you know it, your money will be back where it rightfully belongs." "So what am I supposed to do for money until then? I can't ask my brother and it's bad enough that I'm staying in his tiny apartment with him," says a sad Nina. "You could apply for temporary government assistance," suggests Mr. Trent. "What!," exclaims Nina, as she shakes her head quickly, "never, never." "Then there is only one other option," says Mr. Trent. "I think I know what you're going to say, but say it anyway," replies Nina. He looks her in the eyes and says, "Get a job."

Nina walks along through downtown Port Charles. "Get a job he says. Does he even know that I was in a coma for twenty years? And before that, I never worked a day in my life, I never had to. Who in the hell is going to give me a job? I don't know how to do anything. Oh Nina this isn't good, you're talking to yourself. People are staring. I should have taken a few of those ELQ stocks for myself. Nope what am I saying? Stop talking to yourself already." She walks by people. She smiles at some. Some smile back, some don't. At the corner waiting for the "walk" sign to appear, she looks at her watch. Not quite five, in fact, no where near. But she thinks, oh what the hell, so I'll get to "The Floating Rib" early, it's five o'clock somewhere. I still have a little money and I need a freakin' drink.

Through the day, Franco has helped several patients. Some children and some adults. Thoughts of Nina are non existent during these sessions. He did enjoy it and he had missed it. But any break between patients, his thoughts go back to her. He checks the clock constantly waiting for four o'clock. He will have an hour before heading to the bar, to get cleaned up of any paint and tidy up the art therapy room. There is a small break between his last session and his next. As he is setting up, in walks Dr. Obrecht. "Zo I zee that all iz going rather well." Franco turns to look at her but does not answer. "Franco, there iz zomething troubling you, what iz it? You can confide in me," she says. "I heard you," he replies. "Zo then tell me, what iz zee matter?" "No, I mean I heard you this morning," says Franco. "This morning, what are you talking about?" asks a confused Dr. Obrecht. "I heard you on the phone talking this morning about me and Nina no longer cohabitating. Who the hell were you talking to?," he asks angrily. Dr. Obrecht laughs, "Oh my dear Franco, you should never lizten in on others converzationz." "You were talking about us, am I right?," asks Franco as he slams a chair down. "Wrong!," exclaims the doctor, now not laughing. I waz merely dizcussing a patient that had been beaten by her spouze. She haz left him, therefore no longer cohabitating. I waz speaking to her case worker after this abuse victim told me of her move. Zat iz what you heard." Next time I zuggest that you not azzume that I am discussing you and my niece. I am very dizappointed that you would think that." Franco looks at her. Something in him does not believe her. "How the hell did you know that about the ELQ stocks?" asks Franco. "It was public knowledge," replies Dr. O. "It was not," retorts Franco. "Yez it was," she shoots back. "I read it in zee financial zection of zee paper. However, it zaid that you purchased zee stockz from Mr. Ned Quartermaine. Now Franco, I know you do not have any money and Nina doez not have hers yet, zo I believe you acquired thoze stocks by not zo legal meanz." "I never saw that in the paper and it's none of your business how I got those stocks," says Franco. "Believe or don't believe what you will," says the doctor, "but I would not lie to you." With that she walks out leaving Franco even more suspicious of her than before. "You know something Liesle and I'm going to find out what in the hell you're up to." A thought then hits him. Could Dr. O know who has that baby?

Nina sits alone in a booth, nursing her Lemon Drop Martini checking the time every so often. She plays a few games on her cell. She loves her cell phone and game apps. She thinks back to when she didn't know what an app actually was. She had thought it was short for the word appetizer. She shakes her head at how silly she had been, but hey, she had just come out of a coma, what did people expect of her? Sitting there playing "Candy Crush," she hears a voice. "Is this seat taken?" She looks up to see Silas standing there. She smiles, "Please sit, I'm so glad you came." "Did you think I wouldn't?," asks Silas. "I don't know," answers Nina, "maybe part of me thought you wouldn't show. I know things between us weren't that great but I felt I needed to clear the air." Silas nods in agreement. "Mind if I order a beer first?," he asks. "No not at all," answers Nina. "What are you having?," he asks. "Oh another Lemon Drop Martini please." Nina reaches for her purse. "Hey, it's okay, I've got it," says Silas as he rises to go to the bar. She watches him walk off. Her memory goes back in time. To a time when they were young and in love. She shuts her eyes tightly and rubs the back of her neck. Ava's image then pops into her head and she scrunches her face. "Are you alright?," she hears Silas ask. Quickly opening her eyes, she sees him sitting back down. His beer in one hand and he sets her drink in front of her. "I'm fine," she says, " I just have to slow down and sip these slowly, I don't want to get tipsy." Silas laughs, "Tipsy?, Nina those pack a punch, so drunk would be more like it. Just take them easy." "I will," she says as she lifts her glass to Silas. "A toast. To all things past and to all good things to come." Silas lifts his bottle of beer and they clink. They smile at one another. "Well Silas," says Nina, "where do I even begin?"


	8. Chapter 8

In the middle of a small room there is a playpen. In that playpen sits a baby. She plays happily with the toys laying around her. The door to the room opens. The baby looks up. Someone is looking down upon her. The baby smiles. This someone smiles back, kneels and leans over the rail of the playpen. Picking up a toy and handing it to the baby, she takes it and immediately brings it to her mouth as babies do. This someone speaks. "Dear sweet little Avery, what are we going to do? This plan I had isn't going the way I'd wished. Everyone is going crazy looking for you and the one sure thing I'd hoped for isn't so sure after all." This someone rises and walks around the playpen, sliding their hand along the rails. The baby plays happily. "Of course this could all be over quickly if I just called your guardian and brother Michael Quartermaine. He would no doubt pay handsomely to have you back. But I don't want his money. I want someone elses. But guess what my darling little guest, that someone else doesn't have what I want right now. Oh well, I guess you and I will just have to wait, but in the meantime, we'll just keep each other company." The door to the small room opens once again and this someone leaves .Avery sits alone playing, innocently oblivious to her situation.

"Start wherever you want Nina," says Silas as he takes drink of his beer. Nina takes a quick sip of her drink as well. Swallowing, she takes a deep breath. "First let me start by saying that I'm sorry." Silas shakes his head, "you don't have to..." But before he can finish his sentence Nina stops him. "Silas please. Please let me say what I need to say. If I don't now, I don't know if I will ever be able to. "Silas just nods yes in silence. She clears her throat. "I'm so sorry for all I did to you when I came here." I had no right. I could sit here and blame my mental condition on everything, but in all honesty, part of me knew what I was doing. I wanted you back yet I wanted to hurt you. I lied and manipulated and it makes me sick to my stomach thinking back on what I did. When I woke up from my coma, my first thought was of you. The first word out of my mouth was your name. I woke up thinking only a day had passed, not twenty years. Everything I had to re learn. All the new things I had to learn. And amidst everything I had to learn, to find out you were with Samantha Morgan. Not Ava, but someone else. I hate Ava and I hated Samantha. I had to have you back. You were still my husband after all. And even though you told me time and again that we had no more marriage, that we could never be anything to each other again and that you cared for Samantha, I wasn't going to give up. I loved you and I hated you too." Nina shuts her eyes, "but nothing that happened to me justified what I did." She takes another sip of her drink. "And then there was Kiki," Nina continues. "The child you had with that bitch... that Ava. A child that should have been ours. I don't think I hated or hate Kiki as much as I resent her. I was evil to her. It's no wonder when she see's me, she wants scratch my eyes out. And then what I did to her mother? Anyway, I know it isn't Kiki's fault for how she came into this world, we don't chose our parents." Nina laughs, "hell, just look at the mother I got. But my father was wonderful." Nina's eyes look away as she thinks of her father. She looks back at Silas and shakes her head. "I don't know if I will ever feel differently toward Kiki, but I hope in time and with my therapy, that it will change. But Silas, I am going to be honest here, my feelings for Ava will always be the same, I hate her." Nina is silent for a moment. "So there, I'm so sorry for everything and I hope we can be friends. I do want that for us. We're divorced now and I took back my maiden name, but you will always have a place here in my heart." There is a tear in Nina's eye as she looks at Silas. He reaches over and takes her hand. He gives her a slight smile. "Can I say something now?" Nina returns his smile and nods yes.

"I want to say that I'm sorry too. For everything that happened before your coma and after. No excuses for what I did to you. We loved each other once Nina and we were happy for a time. I'll always be grateful for how you helped me when wanting to attend medical school. I should have payed more attention to you and..." Nina speaks, "but you were studying..." This time Silas interrupts, "Please Nina, now I have to say this." Nina is silent. "Yes I was studying but I had time off too. I could have been more attentive. I knew you were lonely but I was a total jerk. And the affair with Ava," before finishing his sentence, Silas sees Nina's expression change at the mention of Ava's name. "It was a horrible thing to do to you. You needed me and I wasn't there, I'm so sorry. And the way I treated you, when you came to Port Charles. It was like I was back in medical school. I'm as much to blame for what you felt you had to do. It's taken me time but I see a different you now. I'm glad you've found someone even if it is Franco." Nina slumps back into the cushion of the booth. Silas notices a sadness come over her. "Nina, is something wrong?," he asks. "Franco and I broke up," she answers. Hearing this, Silas rises and goes to sit next to her. He puts his arm around her. Nina rests her head on his shoulder and cries softly. "I'm sorry to hear that," says Silas. "It's going to be alright Nina, but maybe it's better this way. I think a beautiful woman like you could do way better than that freak." "He isn't a freak," says Nina defending Franco. "But it is over and I really don't want to talk about that right now." "Well just know Nina, that we can still be friends and I'm here for you," says Silas with his arm still around her and her head still resting on his shoulder.

As they sit, in walks Franco. He looks around the bar hoping to spot his date Candi. "She isn't here yet," he says to himself softly. "So Nina where are you and Dr. Do Good?" He looks around and then he see's them. Silas's arm around her. Franco feels something within him. A burning in the pit of his stomach. He feels heat rising from his collar. He doesn't notice that he is clenching his fists. His breathing is becoming fast and hard. "Control Franco, control," he mutters through his teeth. Just then, he hears a voice. "Hi Franco, I'm here." He relaxes his hands and turns to face the girl. She is prettier than he had noticed before. She is smiling from ear to ear and he then smiles at her in return. "Hello there Candi, my you do look lovely." "Thank you," she replies excitedly. Franco puts his arm around her, "Let's you and I get comfortable. How about we sit in a booth? It's much more private." "Oh yes," she beams. "Oh look, there's one open over there," says Franco. The booth is behind the one occupied by Nina and Silas. "Come my sweet Candi," says Franco, "let's relax and get to know one another."


	9. Chapter 9

Pretending not to notice Nina and Silas, Franco with his arm around Candi bumps their table with his foot. It is no accident of course. "Oh wow, excuse me, I'm really sorry." Nina and Silas quickly look up. Nina's eyes were teary but now seem to be popping out of her head as she looks at Franco. He looks back at her and into her eyes, satisfaction at her reaction. "Well, what do you know?, fancy meeting you two here," says Franco with a slight smile. Silas inhales deeply and roles his eyes. "Hey Nina, hey what's up doc?," greets Franco. "Get lost Franco," says Silas. "Hey, why so rude?, just saying hello. Hello Nina," says Franco now looking at her without that slight smile. Nina swallows and can not take her eyes off Franco. "Hello," she says coldly. Franco notices Ninas eyes shift then from him to the girl stuck to his side. "Oh yeah," he says, "I'd like to introduce you to my friend Candace here. I call her Candi. Say hello Candi." The girl smiles and waves at the Nina and Silas, "Hi, pleased to meet you, except I know you Dr. Clay. We've seen each other around the hospital, right doctor?" "Yeah, we've seen each other," replies Silas. "I'll just bet you two have," says Franco with a smile. "Anyways, nice to meet you" says Candi to Nina. Nina looks at her, "yeah," is all she says in return. "Isn't Candi sweet," says Franco, "well we're going to our booth now, chow." They settle in the seats behind Nina and is now furious. Why am I feeling like this?, she thinks to herself. I don't care what Franco does anymore. Silas can see that Nina is obviously upset. "Hey Nina, are you okay, if you want to leave, we can go somewhere else." "Um, no, nope, I'm not going to let that guy back there get me upset. Let's get another drink." "Nina, I think you've had enough of those martini's," says a concerned Silas. Nina can hear behind her the low voices of Franco and that Candi and then giggling. Nina feels steam rising from her collar just as Franco had felt when he had seen she and Silas sitting together. "I want another drink," exclaims Nina. "Okay," says Silas, "I'll get us one more round and then I'm taking you home." "Fine," says Nina in return. Silas rises and goes to the bar. Sitting there for a moment, she sees Franco go the bar as well. He passes her booth without so much as a glance or word. She then notices that his date Candi rises and heads for the ladies room. Nina slides over and out of her booth and heads for the ladies room as well.

Standing at the bar waiting for his drinks, Silas turns to his right to see Franco next to him. Franco gives the bartender his order. "Yeah, a beer and "Sex on the Beach" for my lovely friend. He looks at Silas and smiles. "Sex on the Beach!, really!, says Silas. "Yeah, how bout' that, she loves "Sex on the Beach," replies Franco. Silas just shakes his head. "What are you doing Franco?, why are you even here? Did you follow Nina and bring that little girl here to upset her?" Franco, no longer smiling looks straight ahead, "I didn't follow her and it's a free country, I can go where I like and be with whomever I please. It was just a coincidence that you both were here." "Oh yeah, I'm sure that's all it was, a coincidence," says Silas, "And I've got some ocean front property in Colorado I'd like to sell you." There is a small silence between the two until Franco speaks. "So what are you doing with Nina, anyway?" Silas turns to face him, "that is none of your fucking business." He grabs his beer and Nina's drink and heads back to their booth. Franco stands there trying to muster all the self control he can.

Nina walks into the ladies room silently and just stands there. A stall door opens and out steps Candi. She stops in her tracks startled to find Nina there. "Oh my goodness, you scared me. I didn't hear anyone come in." Nina looks the girl up and down and then gives her a small smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." "It's okay," says the girl and she turns to the mirror. She turns on the water and proceeds to wash her hands. Once done, she reaches into her bag and retrieves her lipstick. As she is applying, she sees Ninas reflection in the mirror still standing there just watching her. "Um, is there something I can do for you?" asks Candi. Nina approaches her, "you can tell me what you're doing with Franco?" Now Candi is getting an uneasy feeling, "excuse me but what business is that of yours?, are you his mother or something?" Nina laughs, "his mother!, no sweetie up until a couple of days ago Franco and I were a couple, we lived together. So no, I'm not his mother. How old are you anyway?, twelve?" "I'm twenty-four," answers Candi. "Twenty-four," repeats Nina, oh that's rich. Do you even know how old Franco is?, actually he could be your father." "I don't care how old he is," replies Candi, "age doesn't matter to me. He is very sexy and talented. I am possibly his biggest fan. I can't believe he asked me out. We just met today at General Hospital." Nina nods, "Is that right? What were you doing there? What was Franco doing there?" Franco is teaching art therapy and I'm a candy striper, but I work at the Jerome Art Gallery and I have studied his work, he's a genius." Not even hearing the latter part of what the girl just said, Nina begins to laugh. "Franco said your name is Candace but you go by Candi and you're a candy striper? Oh boy that is just hilarious." Candi stands there frowning, she grabs her bag, "I don't know why your being so mean lady but you are crazy." With that she hurries out of the ladies room leaving Nina laughing.

Candi heads to the booth visibly upset. "Hey what is it?," asks Franco. "That lady, the one who was sitting with Dr. Clay, she's crazy. She followed me into the ladies room and was just weird to me. I want to go, can we go?" "Sure," replies Franco. Just then he sees Nina emerge from the ladies room. She tries to walk past Franco and his date but he steps in front of her. "Nina, what the hell did you say to Candi?," he asks. "That's between us girls" she answers, "or at least between this woman and that little girl," says Nina motioning with her head toward Candi. Nina then shouts at Franco, "you sure rebounded fast." Then looking at Candi, she shouts, "you hear that little missy, you're nothing but a rebound." Silas jumps from the booth and takes Nina by the arm. "C'mon Nina, let's go. Franco just came here with her on purpose to upset you, let's go." Nina is silent as Silas takes her out. She scowls at the girl and then looks at Franco with anger yet with hurt at the same time. Franco watches as Nina and Silas disappear. He wanted to go after her and just forget this stupid game he was playing to anger her and make her jealous. "Is it true?" asks Candi. "What?" replies Franco. "You just asked me out and brought me here to make your ex girlfriend jealous?" "Franco hesitates for a moment, "no, I.. I like you and..." "Please stop right there," says Candi. "I know everyone thinks that I'm not that smart, but I know when I'm being lied to and used. How dare you. I was so happy. What you have done wasn't nice at all and you shouldn't have done this to me. I don't like being played. You and that lady are both crazy and you deserve one another." She grabs her "Sex on the Beach" drink and throws it in Francos face then turns and storms out. There stands Franco, not caring about what he has done to the girl but his thoughts are of hurting Nina again. He stands there upset and dripping wet.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally managing to get Nina home, Silas had endured a drive to Kelly's listening to her rant on and on about Franco. For the most part he had remained silent letting her vent. She was drunk after a number of Lemon Drop martini's so it made no sense for him to even argue with her over a man like Franco. Although she repeatedly claimed to hate him, Silas knew that she was head over heels in love with the guy who had just tried to make her angry and jealous. And Francos plan had worked only too well. Now in tears, Nina cries, "why would he do this to me?, he's supposed to love me, right Silas?" Helping Nina up the stairs Silas answers, "I don't Nina, I don't know what goes through that brain of Francos." Nina stops crying and is angry again. Now in front of the door to Nathans apartment, Nina turns to face Silas. "I'm not going to let that asshole do this to me, I can move on too, just like he did." She throws her arms around Silas and kisses him. Silas pulls her off of him and in the process realizes that Nina is quite strong. "Nina stop, you don't want to do this, just stop." "But I do want to do this," she replies, "I want you, don't you want me?" She continues trying to hug him and kiss him as he fights her off. "Nina no, you've had a few too many drinks, you need to get to bed," says Silas. "I'll go to bed if you join me," says Nina smiling. Silas just shakes his head as he takes her purse and fumbles in it looking for the key to the door. "Oh I get it," Nina raves on, "you don't want me anymore, how could I forget. You don't want me, Franco doesn't want me, nobody wants me." She cries uncontrollably. Silas wants to hug her then and console her when Nathan appears. "What's going on here?" he asks as he goes to his sister. Nina falls into his arms, "Oh J, I'm so glad you're here, Silas doesn't want me, and... and Franco... he... he... has a new Candi." Nathan looks at Silas with a confused expression on his face, "What, what is she talking about?" "I think we need to get her inside, she needs to lie down," says Silas. Nathan opens the door and guides Nina to the bed as she mumbles on. He lays her down and before the men know it, she is out like a light. The two step outside. "Now do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?," asks Nathan. Silas inhales, "Nina and I met for a drink to talk and all was going well until Franco showed up. He showed up with some young girl and Nina lost it." "Is that what she meant by new Candi?" asks Nathan. "The girl he was with is named Candi but Franco showed up with her to make Nina jealous. It was only too obvious and he achieved the reaction he wanted from her. Anyway Nina is angry, jealous, but mostly hurt. As you can see, she drank a little too much and she tried to... well it doesn't matter. She's home and safe. Make sure she drinks plenty of water, she'll be alright." Silas turns to walk away. "Hey Silas," says Nathan. Silas turns. "Thanks for taking care of her and getting her home." Silas nods and is gone.

Franco walks into his suite at the "Metro Court." He walks slowly to the couch and plops down. Still wet from the drink thrown in his face, he stares straight ahead feeling absolutely no satisfaction at what he did. Trying to make Nina jealous and angry because he was over her meeting Silas wasn't garnering him the feeling he wanted. Instead, he sits with sadness. He had seen the hurt in Nina's eye's and that in turn was hurting him. He shuts his eyes and throws his head back. Why if you love her, would you want to hurt her?, he thinks to himself. She walked out on you because you gave her every reason to, how stupid can you be? And now you've pushed her further away. Serves you right if you've lost her forever. He rises and heads for the shower. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he speaks to his reflection. "You're going about this all wrong Franco. Time to approach things differently. I have to try and apologize to you Nina. If you say you hate me, so be it. I just have to tell you that I'm sorry."

The sun rises over Port Charles. Rays of sunlight shine through the windows of the tiny apartment over Kelly's Diner. Nina stirs. She opens her eyes and sits up slowly. She moans as there is a pounding in her head. Trying to focus she glances over at the tiny couch where her brother sleeps. The covers are askew but Nathan is not there. She moves slowly to the edge of the bed. She heads into the bathroom. Feeling her mouth dry and funky, she brushes her teeth and gargles. She then opens the cabinet reaching for the bottle of aspirin. She swallows two down drinking water from the faucet that she has cupped in her hands. She then splashes her face with the cool H2o. Walking back into the other room she sees her brother walking in with a tray of juice and coffee. "Good Morning," greets Nathan. "What's good about it?," asks Nina as she sits slowly back onto the bed. Nathan sets the tray down, "How do you feel?" "Like crap," answers Nina, "I see you have coffee, gimme." Nathan smiles slightly as he hands his sister a cup of steaming plain black coffee. She takes it and takes a gulp. "Would you like some juice?," asks Nathan. Nina looks at him, "Are you trying to make hurl?, no I don't want any juice, just coffee." Nathan takes a glass of OJ for himself and sits next to Nina. "What happened last Nina?, do you remember?" Nina takes another drink of her coffee. She sighs, "Unfortunately, I do. Silas and I met for a drink to talk. Then that creep Franco showed up with this really young girl and flaunted her in my face. I got mad and I was jealous so I drank more. Then the next thing I know I'm home and... oh my God J., I threw myself at Silas, oh what the hell is the matter with me?" She brings her hand to her head and rubs. "I was so upset at Franco that I jumped Silas's bones." Nathan wants to laugh but holds back. "Nina, it's okay, Silas knew you were upset." "And drunk on my ass," adds Nina, "what an idiot I am." "You're not an idiot Nina," says Nathan, "and what Franco did was really shitty. But then that's Franco, a total shithead." Nina looks at Nathan. "You're not going to defend him to me, are you Nina?," asks her brother. "No, not anymore," she answers, "he is a total shithead." She runs her hand through her tangled hair. "I need a shower," she says as she rises. Heading back into the bathroom, she turns to her little brother, "thanks for the coffee." She turns, coffee cup in hand and closes the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Arriving at General Hospital, Franco goes to the art room. He begins setting up for the day. Scenes from the previous evening keep rewinding in his head and they're worse with every replay. Once done he checks his watch. It's still an hour before his first session begins. Deciding to head down to the cafeteria for coffee he makes his way to the elevator. The doors open and exiting with a cart of books and magazines is Candace. She looks at Franco and then proceeds to walk out and past him without a word. Franco looks at her walking past. "Hey Candi, how are you?," he asks. She keeps on walking. "I'm really sorry about last night," he says. Candace stops and turns to face him. She walks slowly up to him and looks him in the eyes. "I don't want your apologies. I don't want anything from you. You only asked me out to make that crazy ex girlfriend of yours jealous. Well are you happy Mr. Frank? You got what you wanted. I was your biggest fan and you played me. Anyone who knows me knows that no one plays Candi Beckett. So stuff your apologies where the sun doesn't shine you creep." With that she turns and walks back to her cart disappearing down the hall. Franco stands there. "Oookay, that certainly didn't go well," he's says softly to himself. Finally he arrives at the cafeteria. He purchases a large black coffee and decides to have a cheese danish as well. Sitting at a small table facing the windows, he can see that the sun is shinning bright. Somewhere out there is Nina and he misses her. He has to see her soon no matter what. After his quick breakfast, he heads back upstairs. But before heading to the art room, he detours and heads to Dr. Obrechts office. This time he decides to use manners and actually knock. "Enter," says Liesl from behind her desk. Franco walks in slowly. Liesl does not look up from her paperwork. "Yes, what iz it?, I am quite buzy." "Um, it's me Franco." She looks up to see him standing at the door. Usually a bright smile washes over her face when seeing him, but not this time. She looks back at her paperwork, then turns to her computer and begins typing away. "What iz it Franco?, I zaid I am very buzy. If you have come here to accuze me of more nonsense, then turn and leave my presenze. I am not amuzed." He walks slowly to her desk. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for everything I have said to you. You're right. I was accusing you of things that I shouldn't of. I was angry and yeah hurt over your niece and I lashed out. Forgive me?" She looks up from her computer screen at him. He gives her a small awkward smile and says "pleeease," playfully. For a moment Liesl just stares him in the eyes, then she smiles. "I forgive you," she says. "Thank you, and I promise no more nonsense or accusations," replies Franco. He looks at his watch, "Hey, I've got to get going, my first session is in ten." He heads for the door but before exiting, he turns to the doctor, "Will you have lunch with me this afternoon?" Liesl smiles again, "yes, I would like that." "Great, I'll pick you up here at noon," says Franco with a smile, and with that he is gone. Liesl sits there and squints her eyes toward the closed door. "Hmmm, what are you after my dear Franco?"

Nathan had left for the station leaving Nina alone again in the tiny apartment. She felt better after the shower and the aspirin had squashed her pounding headache. Still not feeling hungry, she decides she does need more coffee but is out. Slipping into her jeans, sneakers and a PCPD t-shirt, she pulls her freshly washed hair into a ponytail. Heading downstairs, she hears the diner abuzz with patrons. Sounding really busy, she stops at the foot of the stairs to see poor TJ running back and forth trying to accommodate everyone. "Hey kid, where's my coffee? Hey, I'm still waiting for my eggs over here. I didn't get my toast." Shouts are coming at TJ from everywhere. She happens to glance into the kitchen. She see's Shawn quickly trying to get the orders together. Without thinking, she grabs an apron that is hanging by counter and wraps it around her waist. She grabs a pot of coffee and quickly heads out to help TJ. He looks at her, "Miss Reeves, what are you doing?" "I'm here to help," smiles Nina. He smiles back, "thank you but..." "But nothing," says Nina, "you need help and here I am. So let's get going." TJ shakes his head but still smiling rushes to the kitchen for more orders. Nina fills the empty coffee cups. She helps TJ get the orders where they belong and finally everything is running smoothly. After the breakfast rush, Nina takes a few moments and plops down at the counter. "Whew, what a rush!," she exclaims. Shawn takes a sip of coffee, "yeah the breakfast rush is crazy." "No I don't mean the breakfast rush," replies Nina, "I mean what a rush I got. That was fun. I hope you don't mind me stepping in? I mean I saw TJ running back and forth. By the way, what happened to your other waitress?" "Bonnie quit yesterday," answers Shawn, "she had a family emergency in Utah and isn't coming back." The wheels in Nina's head are turning and add in the echo of her attorney telling her "get a job." Nina smiles at Shawn. "Would you consider hiring me? I mean, I don't have any experience and I've never had a job before in my life but I can do this. By me helping you, you'd be helping me." Shawn looks at Nina, "I don't know." "Shawn, she did great," says TJ emerging from the kitchen. "She's a natural. She handled everything easily, like she had been doing this forever and the costumers liked her. Besides, we've got the lunch crowd coming in a few hours and there's no time to look for someone else." Both TJ and Nina are watching Shawns face. "Well as for experience, I wouldn't say that you don't have any Miss Reeves," says Shawn, "You just got some this morning. And if it's alright with TJ, then you're hired." "Well TJ, what do you say?" asks Nina. He smiles at her, "Welcome aboard." He shakes her hand and then she shakes Shawns. "Oh thank you both, you won't be sorry." Shawn heads back into the kitchen to prepare for lunch. TJ begins washing dishes. Nina is all smiles as she proceeds to wipe down the tables and place fresh flowers on them. Stopping for a moment, she looks at the Kelly's Diner sign. She slips her hands into her apron pockets and feels something in them. Removing her hands she sees all the money in tips she had received. She had completely forgotten about it in the rush. Now her smile is wider. She returns the money to her pockets and goes about her work. In all the hustle and bustle, she had not thought once about the horrible night before or even about that man named Franco.

At noon, Franco is right on time to Liesl's office. They decide to head for the cafeteria. Franco had wanted to go to Kellys Diner but Dr. O had rounds to make in exactly one hour. Sitting down together, they enjoy their lunch. Liesl has a salad while Franco has a burger. "I want to apologize again," says Franco, "I was way out of line last time." "Yes you were," replies the doctor. "Yeah well, like I said, I was angry and you know the rest," says Franco as he takes a bite of his burger. "Have you and my niece spoken sinze your breakup?" she asks. Franco, with a mouth full of food just shakes his head no. "Well zen, I think that it would be wize for you to keep your distance. It iz quite obvious zat she no longer wants anything to do wiz you," says the doctor. Franco swallows, "Wow Liesl, blunt much?" "If I am sounding harsh, I don not apologize. You need to hear zee truth. It iz time for you to move on wiz your life. Wiz someone who appreciates you not only az an artist but much more az a man." The sound in her voice softens as she utters the latter. Franco looks at her and sees her smiling at him. Did he see a twinkle in her eye? Franco has never in his life felt awkward and he wasn't even sure how it felt, but at this moment he believes he is feeling it for the first time. "Have you got anyone in mind?," he asks cautiously. She just continues to smile at him as she stabs a cherry tomato with her fork and brings it to her mouth, eating it sensually. Franco looks away and happens to catch a glimpse of someone across the cafeteria. Sitting in a corner is Candace. Her eyes are fixed on him. Just watching.


	12. Chapter 12

That night after a huge lunch and dinner rush, Nina finally retired to the tiny apartment. But she didn't feel tired. Being too excited about her day and finding a job that she really enjoyed made her smile. Then her smile turning to laughter thinking of Madeline. What would mommy dearest think of her well to do highly educated daughter being a waitress in a little diner? Nina laughs on, plopping down backwards onto the bed. Then reaching into her pockets, she pulls out her tips and lets them rain down upon her. "Who needs you Madeline?," she shouts aloud. "And who needs you either Franco?" I'm Nina Reeves, I'm somebody and I'm going to make it without either of you." Reveling in her happiness and declarations of independence, she hears her cell ring. Sitting up quickly, she grabs it off the bedspread and reads Nathan's name. "Hey J.," she answers with excitement, "I have something great to tell you." Without giving Nathan a chance to say a word she continues. "I got a job, I got a job. Isn't that great? I'm working downstairs at Kellys and it was so much fun and I made a lot of money in tips. I'm so happy. Are you there J.?" Nathan finally speaks. "Nina, that is great news, but Kellys? You said you made tips so I'm guessing you're waitressing?" "Wow, J., no wonder you're a detective, you figured it out," replies Nina laughing softly. "Okay Nina, I get the snark, but really, a waitress?" "Sure, why not?," answers Nina, "I was really good at it and I had fun. Something I thought I would never have again. Aren't you happy for me?" "Sure I am and I'm glad to hear you excited about it. Congratulations," says Nathan. "Thank you," says Nina in return. "But listen Nina, I was calling to tell that I won't be home tonight. Maxie and I are going out for a late dinner and um well, I'm spending the night at her place." Nina's smile diminishes, "Oh, I see, well alright then. Um, hey J., I hope you're not coming home because I'm staying here and cramping your style. Hey when I make enough money, I can get my own place, move out and..." Nathan interrupts his sister, "Whoa Nina, slow down. Before you moved in I would sometimes spend nights at Maxies anyway. It has nothing to do with you." Nina shakes her head, "Only now Maxie can't spend nights with you here because of me obviously." "Nina, it's fine. You are welcome in my home for as long as you want and Maxie understands that okay? So don't worry about it. Besides, I'm sure you would enjoy having some alone time once in awhile, right?" "Sure," answers Nina, "who doesn't enjoy some alone time?" "Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow," says Nathan. "Goodnight sis and congratulations again." "Thanks," says Nina, "See you tomorrow." They hang up the phone. Nina sits there and sighs. "Yeah," she says aloud to herself, "I just love being alone. I was alone after daddy died. Just because Madeline was there made no difference, I was alone. No wonder I resorted to talking to the horses in our stables. And after I married Silas, I was alone. He was always studying and then that bitch Ava took him from me. Then alone for twenty freaking years in darkness, just lying there, alone. And when I made it back and out of that disgusting revenge mode, I found Franco and I wasn't alone anymore. But he didn't have my back like he promised and here I am, alone again. No, no I'm not alone, I have my baby brother." Nina brings her hands to her face, "Oh God, I'm talking to myself. Thank goodness I have a session with Dr. Collins day after tomorrow." I need a shower, she thinks to herself and heads to the bathroom.

Across town, Franco has settled onto the huge bed in his suite. His hair wet from his shower, he lays against the fluffy pillows. Staring at the ceiling of course his thoughts drifting to Nina. After a few minutes he looks to his side. He reaches over and slides his hands over the space that Nina should be occupying. She should be here next to me, he thinks. But I blew it, I fucking blew it. He turns on his side to face the emptiness next to him. He imagines her there, smiling at him and soon he is drifting into a deep slumber. His thoughts of Nina manifesting into a dream. She is there. Lying next to him, close to him. She smiles and reaches up and touches his cheek. Franco smiles at her in return. "I love you Franco," she says to him softly. "I love you too," he replies. He leans in and kisses her. Her lips are warm and they part as their tongues play a little game of tug of war. His hand slides down her side and along her thigh and he begins to slowly pull the hem of her nightgown upward. Finally parting lips, they gaze into each others eyes. "Tell me if you want me to stop," says Franco in a voice so soft and caring. "I know this our first time and I don't want to..." Nina quickly puts her index finger to his lips, "I don't want you to stop, I want this, I love you." Soon they are together, they are one as their bodies entwine. Franco can feel every part of her. Why had they waited so long?, Franco thinks in his dream. For this. For this wonderful moment that is happening. They had waited for this. Franco hears her sighs and her cooing his name. The voice is speaking to him yet changing. He can't open his eyes as her grip on him becomes stronger. Something is different. "Oh meine liebe, oh meine liebe. Ach ja ja." Franco hears this and finally opens his eyes and to his horror finds Liesl Obrecht beneath him. Her grip on him is strong and her nails are digging into his back. He finally manages to pull himself off of her and as he springs up there is anger in her voice. But the voice has changed again and so has the face. "You son of a bitch, nobody plays me, nobody." There before him now is Candace. "Nobody, nobody," she continues to yell, "nobody." Franco yells out and sits straight up in his bed. Dripping in sweat he quickly looks to his side. No one is there. His heart beating a mile a minute, he runs his fingers through his drenched hair. "Aren't I the one that usually gives people nightmares?," says Franco aloud to himself. "What in the hell was that? Dr. O? Candy?" He then thinks back to earlier that day and Liesl sensuously eating her tomatoes while giving him lusty looks. Averting his eyes in utter discomfort, he catches Candy watching him intently. He rubs his eyes, "Oh fuck, how the hell am I ever going to scrub that image out of my brain. Dr.O?, no no, just no. And Candy?" Franco returns to the bathroom and showers again. This time deciding after to sleep on the couch, sure that he does not want to sleep on that bed again anytime soon. Laying there he clicks on the television searching for anything that might take his mind off that nightmare that had started out as a beautiful dream. The late news are on and one of the lead stories, "No progress made in the search for baby Avery Jerome Corinthos." "Dammit" exclaims Franco, "I said I was going to find that kid and what have I done? Absolutely nothing." After a few moments Franco says the name of someone that had just starred in that horrid night terror he had just experienced. "Liesl. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to play it how she wants it. She knows something about where and who has Avery and I have to do whatever it takes to get it out of her even if I have to..." He can't finish the sentence without a feeling of disgust coming over him. But he then repeats "Whatever it takes."

Nina lays in her bed and has just seen the same newscast. Her happiness of the day reverting to sadness over Avery still missing. She clicks off the television and lays staring at the ceiling. "Where are you Jamie Summers, where? I just hope you're not scared and that whoever has you is taking care of you. Where are you sweetness?" A tear rolls down her cheek and she turns on her side and softly sobs herself to sleep.

In that playpen in that small room lays a baby girl. Only now not playing happily with her toys. She cries and cries. Something is wrong. "What is it, what do you want? I can't take this incessant wailing. Stop already." But the baby cries on.


	13. Chapter 13

Another day begins in Port Charles. Franco seeks out Dr. Obrecht but finds out that she is not at General Hospital today. An emergency has called her away. His day in art therapy with his patients proceeds as usual. No major events happening, not even a Candi sighting. Nina's day is a fast paced one. Starting with the breakfast crowd, then the lunch and dinner clientele, before she knows it the sun has set. She helps TJ and Shawn clean up but just before they lock up for the evening, Nina steps outside. The air is chilly and the night is clear. She wraps her arms around herself and looks up at the night sky. Looking at the twinkling stars, she inhales deeply and smiles to herself. She feels so good and yes happy. The cool air feels wonderful against her skin. "Um, Ms. Reeves!" Nina turns to find TJ standing at the diners door. "Shawn and I are going to lock up, were you coming in?," he asks. She smiles at the young man, "Oh yes, I'll be right in." He smiles at her in return and re enters the diner. One more look at the stars and Nina enters the doors, locking them and turning on the closed sign. Upstairs, she lies in bed feeling a bit tired but a good tired. She thinks of her appointment the next day with Dr. Collins and this time does not feel nervous about it. She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep not realizing that today is the first day in a long time that she did not think once of Franco.

Nina had the morning off from the diner so that she may see Dr. Collins. Once arriving at General Hospital, she walks through the halls and to an elevator. Entering, she presses the button and rides to her desired floor. She walks along without a care. Walking past a room, she hears his voice. Franco's voice. She stops. Looking at the sign besides the door, she reads "Art Therapy." The name under reads "Robert Frank." The door is open and Nina peeks in ever so slightly. She sees Franco seated next to a little girl. Sitting before an easel, he talks to her gently. "I know a hospital can be a scary place, but it's really not. Everyone here is here to help you, I'm here to help you. But if you want to be scared, it's okay. I get scared sometimes too. I know you don't want to talk and that's okay too. But if you want you can draw or paint. I find that always helps me when I'm sad or scared." The little girl does not respond or move. She sits staring at the blank canvas. "You know what?" says Franco, "I think I don't want to talk either. What's say you and I just sit here together? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." The little girl finally turns and looks at him. He smiles at her and she seems to smile back. Then they both turn back to the canvas and sit there in silence. Nina steps back and away from the door and leans against the wall. He had been so kind to the little girl. A little girl. Something in her feels different. A sudden shift in her soul. The happiness she had been feeling pushed aside. Why?

Arriving at Dr. Collins office, he greets Nina with a smile. Nina greets him in return but without a smile in return. Walking past the doctor and into his office, she takes a seat on the couch. Dr. Collins smile had disappeared after seeing Nina's face and hearing her half hearted greeting. He takes his place in a chair next to the couch. "So how are you today, Nina?" " Fine," she replies. "You don't seem fine," says Dr. Collins, "what's on your mind?" Nina looks straight ahead and begins to speak. "I was happy. I was happy last night, I was happy this morning, I was happy on the elevator ride up here." "And now you're not?" asks the doctor. "I don't know," she answers, "I saw them." "Who's them?, whom did you see?" Nina looks at the doctor, "I saw Franco and that little girl." "Franco? The art therapist? And what little girl?" asks the doctor in confusion. "Yes Franco the art therapist," replies Nina. "He was the man I spoke to you about last time. We were together once and I love...loved him. But he didn't believe me anymore, anyway I just saw him with that little girl. She was afraid and sad. He was so kind and gentle with her." "And this in turn made you sad?," asks Dr. Collins. "Yes," answers Nina. "Why?" he begins shaking her head, "because... because I remember being sad and scared when I was little. Because I remember being sad and scared when I was a teenager. Because I was sad and scared when Silas cheated on me. I was sad and scared when I awoke from my coma but that turned into anger. Then everything went crazy, I went crazy and tried to hurt everyone that hurt me. I sank to the lowest of depths but then there was Franco and he saved me. I was happy for a while, I loved him, he loved me warts and all and I didn't care what he had done in his past, that was over, we were in love." Dr. Collins listens intently as Nina continues. "Franco didn't have my back, he thought I kidnapped that sweet baby Jamie Sommers again." "Excuse me, Jamie Sommers!," says the doctor. "I mean Avery Jerome Corinthos, I called her Jamie when I took her, but I didn't do it this time and he questioned me, like I was unhinged again. That hurt and so I dumped him. So I was back to feeling sad and scared, back to square one. Then I found a job that I like, it made me happy. Then I see Franco and that little girl and here I am. Jesus, I don't want to feel this anymore." Nina hits the leather of the couch with her fist. She then drops her head and sniffles. Dr. Collins hands her the tissue box and is about to ask her another question but before he can, Nina asks him one. "Did you know doctor, that I was pregnant when I went into my coma? Did you know my own mother put me in that coma and I lost my baby?" Dr. Collins is somewhat in shock, not showing it of course. That information was not in her case history. "No Nina, I did not, I'm very sorry." Nina wipes her eyes and nose. "My mother is a monster and took twenty years of my life, she took my baby. I saw that little girl and not only did the sad and scared part come back to me but I thought that I could have had a little girl. I would have kept her from being sad and scared. I would have been a good mother, I would have and now I'll never have that chance again. I can't ever have another baby." The tears are falling from her eyes. Then just as quickly as they had started, she stops crying. She wipes her eyes and then to Dr. Collins surprise she looks at him and smiles wide. "Oh my God," she says, "I just sounded like a total basket case, I'm a mess aren't I?" "You are not a basket case," answers the doctor. "You have just made an amazing breakthrough, you should not feel like you are a mess." Nina looks at him, "I feel that way sometimes, no matter what. I'm sorry for all that drama just now." "Nina, there is nothing to be sorry for, you did fine. You were happy and it's normal for us, all of us to feel sadness and to feel scared sometimes. And we have to come to terms with our pasts and what wrongs have been done to us and what wrongs we've done to others. You're getting there." Nina smiles at him again, "I am happy now even though I slipped just now, I got a job that I really like. I'm a waitress at Kelly's Diner and I love it. I love talking to the people and the day just flies. I guess happiness has to come along with some sadness and I can do it. Plus I can't believe you said I was normal feeling what I was. I don't think normal has ever been used to describe anything about me." Dr. Collins smiles at her. The session ends. Nina walks back to the elevator and decides to look back into the art therapy class. This time the door is closed. Nina looks through the glass but the room is empty. She had thought of stopping to say hello to Franco but the room being empty was maybe for the best. Speaking to Franco face to face might send her falling back down that rabbit hole of sadness and fear. She turns and leaves General Hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

When the work day is over Franco finds himself outside of Dr. Obrecht's office. Knowing she had not been in today, he looks around making sure he is not seen. Hearing voices, he leans against the wall quickly whipping out his cell and pretends to be texting. Two nurses walk by talking not even noticing him standing there. They turn the corner and Franco puts his cell back into his pocket. Looking around once again, he opens the door and slips into the doctors office. He locks the door. He goes to Leisls desk and sits. Not knowing where to begin he opens drawers sifting through papers. Finding nothing that would give him some clue as to anything concerning Avery Jerome Corinthos. He feels along underneath her desk. He feels something. Pulling at the taped object, he retrieves it. It is a DVD disk. He turns to her computer. It is off. Turning it on it asks for her password. Franco smiles and says softly to himself, "oh Liesl, this is just too easy. I'll just bet I know the way in." He begins typing, F-A- I-S-O-N. Franco lets out a small quiet laugh as the computer indeed lets him in. Trying everything and anything, he finds nothing on file. Franco finally slips the disc in. He watches and can't believe what he is seeing. It is the tape of Avery's disappearance and it does indeed show Nina on it. First speaking with Silas. Then Kiki appears and she and Nina argue. Silas seems to break up the confrontation and both he and Kiki walk off. Nina stands there for a few minutes and then walks over to the room where Avery is. He see's her looking into the window to her room then turn and walk away and into the elevator. Franco keeps watching and then hates himself for thinking what he thinks next. I'll wait and see if Nina comes back and takes the baby. He watches on. Someone does emerge from the elevator and to Franco's relief it isn't Nina. He see's this person who is wearing dark glasses and a hat hang around as the nurse walks in to the baby's room with Dr. Clay. Franco watches Silas and the nurse emerge. Silas speaks with Kiki and Morgan and the three walk away from the baby's room. The lurking person looks around, sneaks into the room and walks out carrying the baby. Instead of taking the elevator, this person with Avery heads for the stairwell. Franco watches on. He see's Kiki go into the room and then run out hysterical. He then see's Morgan and Silas running in. The disc goes blank. Franco sits back in the chair. "It wasn't Nina, it wasn't Nina," he says softly to himself with relief. He takes the disc from the computer and carefully returns it the bottom of the desk. Once Franco returns everything to it's previous state, he feels his anger begin to boil. "You rigged that tape Liesl, to frame Nina. Why? Well I know why, you hate her but who are you covering for or do you even know who took that kid? I'll have to make you talk and you will, I promise.

That night Franco can not sleep. He is angry. He wants to run to Nina where ever she is and fall at her feet and beg for her forgiveness at his ever doubting her innocence and sanity. But he can't just yet. He has to make Liesl talk, to admit something. His anger escalating. He shuts his eyes and imagines himself choking answers and confessions out of the doctor. His fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles are white. The images flashing through his head fuel his fire. Opening his eyes, he goes to the closet and pulls out a blank canvas. Sitting it on a chair, he then pulls some paints from a desk drawer that he had kept on hand in case the urge to create again ever struck him. Pulling the reds and blacks, he throws them onto the canvas then smearing them all over. He yells out and then pounds the canvas with his fists. Finally stopping, he steps back as he breathes heavily. He looks at what is before him. A smeared mess of red and black. He shuts his eyes again and his breathing slows. Then opening his eyes he looks at his hands. They are a mess. The carpet is stained as are his clothes. Looking back at the canvas he talks aloud to himself. "You always wanted me to start painting again doctor. Well I have, and here is my latest creation. I call it Liesl."


	15. Chapter 15

Waking and finding himself on the chair in his suite, Franco focuses and sees the mess he has made. He looks at his hands still covered in paint. His clothes, furniture and carpet as well. He turns and sees the canvas. Smeared in blacks and reds, he narrows his eyes and studies it. Then slowly rising he goes to take a shower. Emerging clean, he dresses and walks out of the suite, leaving the mess and so called painting behind. Finding himself standing in front of Dr. Obrechts office door again, he walks in. He had left earlier without something that he would need to prove Nina innocent and to prove Liesl's lie. After accomplishing his task, Franco is soon back in his suite. All done in the middle of the night, the sun nowhere near rising yet. He decides to hang the painting over the couch. He rips the hotel painting down and soon "Liesl" is up. Franco stands back and smiles a small smile to himself. He looks at his watch. In a few hours he will call housekeeping and have them take care of the mess. It will cost a pretty penny to have cleaned, but more money from the ELQ stocks will take care of it and for sure keep Olivia's big mouth shut. He doesn't sleep but sits in the chair staring at the painting. He tilts his head and this time laughs. But then to his surprise and horror, a glimpse of his past plays before his eyes. He shuts them tightly. He is throwing paint against a canvas in a studio, his studio. His adrenaline pumping and as he looks at his subject, he see's the body, the lifeless body posed with eyes open. "Noooo," screams Franco as he jumps up and brings his hands to his head. A sudden throbbing pain in his temples as he continues to scream "no." Then just as sudden as the pain had begun, it stops. Franco finds himself standing in the corner of the room with his hands still at his head. His arms drop and he exhales. His eyes scan the room and he realizes he is shaking. Slowly he slumps downward still leaning against the wall in the corner. Crouched there and actually frightened, he utters words ever so softly.

"Nina, I need you."

Hours have passed and finally the sun is rising. Still in the corner, Franco finally stands. He calls the front desk to request a clean up in his suite. While waiting for them to arrive he goes to the closet in the bedroom and changes his clothes. He has to get to work at the hospital. He moves about as if nothing had happened and all thoughts of that terrible flashback are gone. Arriving at General Hospital, he walks about the halls on his way to the art therapy room cheerfully with a cup of coffee in his hand. His day goes well without any thought to the night before. His last patient for the day has gone and Franco cleans the room. Putting away supplies and humming to himself. Exiting the room, he walks along but before heading to the elevator he takes a small detour. Standing outside of Liesl's office he knocks. He knew that she had returned from whatever that emergency was that she had been called away on. "Enter," he hears her say. He walks in and smiles at her. She looks at him and gives him one in return. Walking to her desk, he sits and continues smiling. "So, how are you?" he asks. "How was your day off?" "Day off!," repeats Liesl, "zat waz not a day off. It waz an emergency that needed my immediate attention." "Um hmmm," is the sound Franco makes. Liesl eyes him, "What waz zat?" "Nothing," replies Franco, "Just saying "um hmmm." She looks at him and shakes her head, "What can I help you with Franco, I have quite a bit of work to catch up on." "Well," he begins, "It's quitting time and I thought I'd just stop in to ask you if you'd like to have dinner with me?" "Az I said Franco, I have quite a bit of work to catch up on, zo zome other time perhaps." Franco rises from the chair and walks behind her desk and behind her chair. To Liesl's surprise she feels Franco's hands on her shoulders as he starts to massage. Her first thought is to protest, but she must admit to herself, his hands feel mighty good. He continues to massage and she closes her eyes. "You need a break Liesl, you need to relax. Really, you are one big knot. C'mon, come to dinner with me. The work will still be here later, just take a break." As Franco is saying these words, his eyes go to the place beneath her desk and he thinks of what he found there. He continues to massage her shoulders and then ever so slightly moves them closer to her neck. Catching himself, he quickly stops and shoves his hands in his jeans pockets. Walking away from her and back to the front of her desk, he smiles "So what will it be Liesl?" She looks at him. "Very well, I suppose I could use a break and I am famished." Rising, she removes her lab coat, grabs her bag, "Where shall we dine?" She walks past Franco and to the door. Right behind her he answers, "Anywhere your little heart desires."


	16. Chapter 16

"I do not wish for you to make a fuss," says Liesl. "I am not dressed appropriately for anything more than a quick meal. I still have much work to catch up on." Franco opens the car door for her, "Then we shall dine somewhere close by, how about Kellys Diner?" Liesl makes a small disapproving face but then smiles, "Very well. I suppoze if I can tolerate the cuizine in the hospital cafeteria then I can tolerate Kellys." Franco closes her door and makes a face as well. Liesl does not notice. Once at the diner, Franco opens the door for her. She walks in a looks about. Leading her to a table, he pulls out the chair for her as well. She sits. "Hello, how are you this evening?," they both hear a voice ask. Franco and Liesl look up to see Nina standing there. Nina had not noticed who they were while saying her greeting and laying the menus before them. "What the hell!" exclaims Franco. Nina looks at the man. Her eyes widen. She then looks over at the woman and her eyes seem to bug out of her head. Nina is speechless for a moment as her Aunt Liesl smiles at her. "My my, look what haz become of my niece. I'm sure your mutta would be proud." Nina does not respond to her. Franco shoots Liesl a hard look. "Nina, what's going on?," asks Franco. She looks at him, "Isn't it obvious? Look, I'm wearing an apron. I'm giving you menu's. I'm holding an order pad. I'm Miss Freaking America, who else?" Franco looks at her with sadness and discomfort. They look into each others eyes but Nina's are filled with anger. Breaking the awkward silence between the two, Liesl speaks again. "Since you are the waitress here, what would you recommend?" Nina looks away from Franco and turns to look at her Aunt. "For your information I am not a waitress, I am a server and I reserve the right to refuse the two of you service." Liesl raises her brow, "excuze me but I don't believe you can do zat. We have not given any reason for you to refuze us service." "Oh yeah!," exclaims Nina, "how about the fact that you two are total jerks." Nina is raising her voice. Franco stands and takes hold of Nina's arm, "Nina calm down." Nina whips her arm from Franco's hold. "Let go of me, don't touch me." Shawn comes rushing out from the kitchen, "What's going on here? Nina are these people giving you are hard time?" Shawn notices who it is. "Franco what the hell are you doing putting your hands on my staff?" "Shawn, it's fine, I'm okay," says Nina, "I can handle this." "Are you sure?," asks Shawn. "Yes I'm sure," she answers. "Okay if you say so, but I've got my eye on you Franco," says Shawn as he walks back to the kitchen. "Oh what terrible service," says Liesl, pushing Nina's buttons further. "Liesl cut it out" says Franco. "Nina can I talk to you for a minute?," he asks. Nina looks at her Aunt with disdain then turns and looks at Franco. "No, I have nothing to say to you." "Please," says Franco. She walks away from the table toward the bar and Franco follows leaving his dinner companion sitting and watching. "Nina, why are working here?," he asks in a soft voice. "Not that it's any of your business but I have to. I can't get a hold of my money for a while and I can't sponge off of my brother so here I am. Satisfied?" "Nina, I have enough money, I can give you some and..." Nina cuts him off, "I told you once I don't want your ELQ stocks or anything else from you, so just go back to your date with my dear Aunt Liesl and leave me the hell alone. It was bad enough you dated that girl young enough to be your daughter and now her! From one age group to another! Go, just go Franco, go do what you want with her." Franco leans in closer to Nina and all but whispers, "It's not what you think Nina. But know one thing, I'm doing this for you." With that Franco walks away leaving her standing there totally confused. "C'mon Liesl, I think we better find another place to have dinner." She rises but before exiting the diner with Franco she turns back to look at her niece. "It was nice to zee you Nina, that apron suits you." Nina still standing at the bar with her back to the door, shuts her eyes tightly trying to hold her tongue from hurling all the expletives she can at her dear Aunt Liesl.

Nina then turns wanting to catch one last glimpse of Franco but he is gone. "Are you alright Nina?," asks Shawn again emerging from the back. Nina wants to scream a loud "NO" but turns to look at Shawn and instead answers "Yes, I'm fine." Later that evening as Nina lays down for the evening, she thinks back to what Franco had said, "I'm doing this for you." "What are you doing for me Franco?," asks Nina aloud to herself. Try as she might, Nina can not fall asleep and decides to turn on the television. Nathan was spending another night with Maxie leaving her alone in the tiny apartment. Nina stares at the screen but isn't seeing nor hearing a thing. After going for weeks without thoughts of Franco, here she is back with nothing but thoughts of him. She hated him for making her think of him and for the most part she thinks of how she would love to punch him dead in the face over and over. But then her thoughts drift to his soft lips touching hers. "Damn you Robert Frank, damn you to hell," she yells and she throws the remote across the room. Then sitting there for a moment, she looks at the television, then at the remote lying across the room on the floor. "Well I guess I need that if I want to shut off the T.V.," she says softly. Getting off of the bed, retrieving the remote, returning to bed, she aims it at the set and shuts it off. Lying in the dark, she lets out a long sigh and closes her eyes.

After their non dinner, Franco and Liesl had returned to the hospital. "I'm sorry about dinner," says Franco. "I had no idea Nina was working at Kellys. I would have never taken you there." "It iz fine Franco, zee fact the she was employed there did not bozzer me, but I zee it mozt definitely bozzered you." He shakes his head, "Nah, not in the least," but he is lying. Seeing Nina in the first place made him want to carry her off and away and just love her. Seeing her having to work made him sad. "Look Liesl, I'm going to go grab you a salad because I know you were famished, so I'll be right back. But tomorrow night we'll try this again. You deserve something better than a diner so we'll dine at "The Metro Court," he says to the doctor. She smiles at him, "zat would be lovely and yes, zee "Metro Court" is much more to my standards." Franco smiles at her in return and walks out of her office. On the other side of the door his smile disappears and he narrows his eyes. "Much more to your standards huh. Well we'll just see what you think of tomorrow nights after dinner entertainment and I don't give one damn if they're up to your standards or not"


	17. Chapter 17

Morning breaks. Nina awakens and readies for her day at the diner, feeling a bit tired at not having a full nights sleep. "I'm doing this for you," the words Franco whispered into her ear replaying over and over. Nina rubs her neck and shuts her eyes then opening them and finding herself reflected in the dresser mirror. She stares into her own eyes. "I don't care," she whispers to her reflection. "I don't care what you're doing Franco. We are done and I don't care." She takes a deep breath and leaves the apartment and heads downstairs to the diner. At the bottom of the stairs she stops as she hears Shawn and T.J. talking. "Shawn I just don't know how I'm going to come up with the money for college. I'm saving every dime I'm making here at the diner but I'm not even close. I haven't even been able to really take Molly anywhere. She says she understands but I hate it. I really wanted to do this on my own but I guess I haven't been realistic." Shawn puts his arm around T.J.'s shoulder. "I don't want you to worry T.J., we'll make it happen somehow. Since I did quit working for Sonny the money hasn't been great just running the diner but like I said, we'll make it happen." T.J. looks at him, "I'd rather not go to college if it means you not working for the mob. I hated you doing that but I'm glad we're working here at the diner together." Shawn smiles at the young man, "well I'd rather you do go to college and you are going." Nina decides to finally walk into the diner. "Good morning guys," she says. Shawn and T.J. turn and greet her as well. She smiles brightly at them and starts her day cheerfully with no more thoughts of that certain comment Franco had whispered in her ear.

Franco proceeds with his day. His usual cup of coffee to start. The night before he had thought of Nina and how much he misses her. After seeing her working at the diner, he wanted nothing more than to wring Liesl's neck, scoop Nina into his arms and take her away to a place where no one would ever find them. It would be just them two, together alone where the outside world would never touch them or hurt the woman he loves. Maybe someday it would become a reality but for now he had to help Nina even if she didn't want anything from him. He had to do this if only to prove to her that he was wrong in ever doubting her. Through his day he helps several patients. An elderly man recovering from a mild stroke. A young man recently diagnosed with advanced bone cancer and while not in pain, loves to paint. And the little girl that doesn't speak. Franco had read her file. Her name is Darah. She had been beaten by her mother's boyfriend and was recovering from many injuries. She still stared at the blank canvas and Franco never pressured her. He sat with her in silence but she would never leave her session without giving him a small smile.

The moment Franco turns off the lights and locks the door to the art room, it's as if he steps into a different realm. His demeanor changes and it's time to move forward. Before he knows it, he is standing in front of Liesl's office not even remembering the walk to get there. Knocking on her door, he enters. The doctor is removing her white coat. She grabs her bag and smiles at Franco. He offers his arm to her and they leave the hospital. At the Metro Court they enter the dining room. Liesl is in a good mood. The Metro Court is much more to her liking and as she had stated to Franco before, much more to her standards. They are seated. Franco orders an expensive bottle of champagne for them. "Let's make a toast," says Franco. "What shall we toast to?," asks Liesl. Franco smiles at her, "how about a toast to truth?" Liesl looks at him somewhat puzzled but then raises her glass. "Very well zen, to truth." "And nothing but the truth, " adds Franco as they clink their glasses. As they sip their champagne they look into each others eyes. Liesl feeling as if something is off with the man before her. Franco looking at her thinking, truth tonight Liesl. They enjoy a decadent meal. They drink more. They talk, they laugh. They order dessert. Finally Franco pulls the bottle from the ice and turns it upside down, "oh we are totally empty here." "Zo it would seem," says Liesl. "Hey," says Franco, "how about you come up to my suite. I've got some really good brandy that I've been waiting to break open." "Mixing liquors iz not a wize thing," replies the doctor, bezides, I never thought of you az zee brandy type." Franco smiles at her, "I was actually saving that brandy to share with Nina but that's not ever going to happen now. But you've been so awesome to me that I think I'd rather share it with you my friend."

They ride the elevator to Franco's floor and soon they are before the door to his suite. He opens the door and let's Liesl enter first. Franco had long ago learned to tolerate any liquor he consumed and was actually not feeling any effect from the champagne. But he doesn't realize that Liesl can handle her liquor as well. Closing the door he hears Liesl exclaim, "oh Franco, what is zat?" he turns to see her pointing to the painting now hanging over the couch. "Zat is not zee same painting zat waz there before. Pleaze tell me that you painted it." She looks at him with a smiling hope. He smiles at her in return, "yes I did indeed paint that, you really like it?" "Oh yes, I do," she answers, "I waz zo hoping you would paint again zomeday. Zis is magnificent. I love zee way zee red and black come together creating zuch chaos." She stands there admiring it as Franco walks behind her and leans in speaking softly, "I'm glad you like it, I call it "Liesl." She turns and looks at him, "what?" "Yeah Liesl, and you're right, it is chaos and that's why I named it after you." She turns and looks at him, "zo you think of me az chaos?" Franco laughs and backs away toward the liquor cart, "Liesl, you are the queen of chaos, you have caused so much of it even when you're not around." He proceeds to pour two glasses of brandy then turns and hands one to Liesl. She takes it but is not smiling any longer. She doesn't take a drink but glares at Franco. Franco takes a sip and looks at her, "what?," he asks laughingly. "What iz zo amuzing and what chaos have I cauzed?" Francos look turns serious. He turns to the desk, opens the drawer. He pulls out an envelope. He walks to the doctor and stands before her. "This is the chaos that you have caused. This is the reason Nina was accused of taking that kid. This is the reason that I ever doubted her. This is the reason that Nina isn't here with me where she should be. This is all because of you. YOU," he shouts loudly at Liesl. Liesl does not flinch at his shout. "What iz in zat envelope Franco?" He now smiles at her and answers mockingly, "what's in zis envelope is zee truth. Do you here me Liesl, the truth. This is the real tape of who took that baby and it sure as hell wasn't Nina, you doctored it. You lied to everyone. She's your niece God dammit, why would you do that to her? You know who took that baby don't you? Finally shouting, "DON'T YOU?"


	18. Chapter 18

Liesl grabs for the envelope, "Give me zat." Franco pulls his hand back quickly. "No way in hell," he says. Liesl narrows her eyes, "You have no idea whom you are tangling wis." "No Liesl, you have no idea who you're tangling with," says Franco. "Let me out of zis room immediately Franco." Franco with his hand still back as he holds the disc, shakes his head slowly no. "Admit that you know who has that kid Liesl," says Franco, his voice calm yet threatening. "You are keeping me from leaving zis room, you are keeping me here against my will. I am going to call zee police if you do not step away from zee door," says Liesl as she is reaching into her bag for her cell. Franco laughs, "Really! Go ahead, I'm sure they would be interested in seeing what's on this disc. Go ahead call, and make sure you ask for Nathan." The two stand facing each other breathing heavily. Liesl then smiles at Franco, "Very well zen, az you wish Franco, I will tell you who haz zat child but first you will give me zat disc." Now Franco really begins to laugh, "Are you kidding me? No way in fucking hell I'm giving you this disc till you tell me everything." Franco then stops laughing just as quickly as he had started. "TELL ME, GOD DAMMIT, JUST FUCKING TELL ME," he shouts. Liesl is not startled.

"It was Nina's mutter," answers Liesl. Franco frowns angrily, "It was Madeline! Madeline took that baby! Where is she?, where is she hiding that kid? I know you know where she is." Liesl looks into Franco's eyes, "I have told you who haz zee child, zat iz all I will zay." Franco feels something. A twisting knot in his stomach. He feels heat arising from his collar. He quickly recalls feeling the same way just before stabbing his mother Heather. An anger and fury so powerful that it couldn't be stopped.

Franco lunges at Liesl. His hands immediately going for her throat. He is squeezing and shouting, "Where is Madeline, where, wherrrrreee?" Liesl is fighting him, she is strong. She manages to speak through gasps, "You will never know if you kill me." Franco shuts his eyes tightly for a moment. He opens them and he is looking into Liesl's eyes as she fights him. He wants to kill her, he wants to kill Madeline. There is no tumor causing this, this is pure anger and rage. Then he let's go. Liesl doubles over coughing and gasping for breath. Franco looms over her, "You're taking me to Madeline, do you hear me Liesl?" She looks up at him but does not answer. Franco reaches down grabbing her arm yanking her up and to her feet, "Did you hear me?" Finally she hisses her answer, "Yessss." Franco grabs her bag and rummages through it. He takes her cell, drops it on the floor and smashes it to bits with his foot. He had dropped the disc on the floor, he bends to pick it up and stuffs it inside his shirt. He never once turns his back to the doctor. He knows the force she can be. He knows what she is capable of and is very well educated on her past. But her story stopped short of revealing her present. He often wondered how the hell she ever came to be Chief Of Staff at General Hospital. He knew she had to of come by the position by crooked dealings somewhere. Franco steps backward toward the door. There is a small desk that sits next to it. Reaching down with one hand, he pulls open the drawer and retrieves a handgun. Liesl is watching his every move. He points the gun at her, "Just so you won't try anything stupid. Now come on, let's get going," he says as he motions with the gun for her to exit the door.

Before walking out, he sticks the gun in her back. He leans in and semi whispers in her ear, "Don't even try to run or try for help or so help me I'll kill you where you stand." Liesl replies, "Zen you will not now where Madeline iz zo I don't think you will kill me, you need me." "Wanna try me?," asks Franco, "Now get going." They enter the elevator. It stops on another floor on the way down as a hotel patron enters. He smiles at Liesl and Franco. Franco stands right behind the doctor and smiles at the man. Liesl tries to give the man a warning look. The man looks at her weirdly then turns to face the doors. Franco knows what she has tried to do and nudges the gun barrel in her rib. Liesl lets out a little gasp. The man turns and asks "Are you alright ma'am?" Liesl is about to speak when Franco speaks instead, "She's fine, she's just a little gassy." The man looks at them both and when the doors open he scurries out quickly. Once in the garage they get into Liesl's car. Liesl drives and rather than sit beside her, Franco opts for the backseat so that he may keep the gun at her back. "Tell me Franco, and just what iz your plan once you have zat child? What iz your plan for Madeline and myself?," asks the doctor as she drives. Her eyes looking into his through the rear view mirror. "I'm not telling you anything Liesl," he answers. "Perhapz it iz because you have no plan. You are going it to zis zituation blindly." "I know what you're doing," says Franco, "You're trying to distract me. Just be quiet and drive." "What if I decide to just drive zis car off zee road or into oncoming traffic?, zen what would you do?" "Why are you helping that bitch sister of yours anyway?," asks Franco. "Why?. I already figured out that Madeline wants money from Nina but what's in it for you? Are you hard up for cash too? What? You know what?, I don't care, just get me to that baby. Oh and by the way, I don't think you'll be driving anybody off the road. You don't want to die because then that would leave your beloved Faison available to hook up with Anna Devane or some other woman, if he hasn't already." Liesl is furious at that statement and is silent for the rest of the drive.

Finally they pull into a long driveway. It is dark and soon an old house appears before them. Franco gets out and quickly opens the drivers door. Pointing the gun at the doctor she steps out. Again behind her Franco sticks it in her ribs, "Lead the way." Liesl opens the door and walks in. Franco is right behind her. They ascend a staircase. Franco is looking around quickly. How can anyone be staying here in this mess and with a baby no less?, he thinks to himself. They finally come to a set of double doors. Liesl knocks a secret code knock. Franco hears something electronic and the door unlocks. Liesl pushes the handle and they walk in. He then hears a voice, "Liesl what are you doing here?" Madeline is coming around the corner when she stops in her tracks. "What the hell are you doing here?," she growls at Franco. "Nice to see you too Maddie, where's the baby?," he asks. "Liesl, what the hell is going on, how could you do this and blow it all?," asks a furious Madeline. "Oh she kind of had no choice," says Franco, "My little friend here convinced her into giving up the jig." He flashes the gun at her. "Now tell me where the kid is or your sister get's it." "No, I won't tell you where the baby is" says Madeline. "Well now why does that answer not surprise me," says Franco. "You don't care for your daughter so what in the hell made me think you would care about your sister? Okay then, say bye bye to sister Liesl" Through it all the doctor had stood silent and not showing any fear. Just as Franco is about to shoot he hears the baby cry. Madeline turns and makes a break for it. Franco turns the gun on her and shoots but Liesl has pushed him and he misses. He drops the gun. He and Liesl fall to the ground wrestling for it. Franco comes up with it and points it right between Liesl's eye's. She had been straddling him but now they both are there frozen. "Get off me and take me to that bitch and that baby."

Liesl stands and leads him into the room where the baby is being kept. There in the middle of this drafty room sits a playpen with a crying Avery Jerome sitting in the middle. He looks at the baby and then at Liesl. He raises the gun and points it at her, "Thank you for bringing me to Avery but I'm so going to kill you now. And when I'm done I'm going to kill your sister. Liesl stands up to him, "Go ahead and kill me, kill Nina's mutter. Take zat baby back to her family. Iz zis how you think you will win my niece back? I think not." At the mention of Nina's name Franco becomes even more furious, "I know Nina is done with me but at least now she will be done with both you and that thing of a mother of hers too. I did this to clear her name and to show her how sorry I was for doubting her. But I know I will never have her or her love again so when I kill you both and take that baby back, nothing else will ever matter again. He pulls back the trigger when all of a sudden he feels an immense pain in his head. He crumbles to the floor as the room begins to spin and blood is running into his eye. He catches a glimpse of Madeline looking down upon him, he drops the gun and falls into complete darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

He opens his eyes. The room spins as if he is awakening from a drunken stupor. He tries to focus but everything is a blur. He had fallen to his knees then falling forward into nothing, just dark. With his face against the cold floor he tries to move lifting his head slightly. The pain strikes his temples and he feels as if a thousand anvils are falling upon him yet he pushes himself upward. There is ringing in his ears. Through the pain and the ringing he manages to rise to all fours and slowly crawl toward a wall. Reaching it he slowly turns and props himself against it. Leaning his back against it, he brings his hand to his head. With his eyes closed he feels something warm in his hair. He doesn't have to see it to know he is bleeding. Dropping his hand and arm to his side he breaths in and out deeply. Then, as if off in the distance, a sound breaks through. It slowly gets louder. Franco frowns. What is it? Then it becomes clear. A baby is crying. He brings his hands to his ears but it won't stop. Dropping his hands, he opens his eyes. Still trying to focus he looks around the dark room. The crying is all too clear now, where is this baby? Finally he eyes see it. A small playpen in the center of the room. There sits the hysterical child. He looks at the crib. He moves slowly toward it, still crawling. The crib seems to feel miles away. He finally reaches it. There she sits wailing. He pulls himself up on the rail of the playpen. He looks at her. Her little face contorted with tears. "Ssssshh," is the sound Franco makes softly as he tries to pull himself to standing. Once up he bends down to pick her up. The blood in his head rushing forward and the pain striking even harder. He manages to lift her into his arms. He holds her to him and he once again softly sounds out "ssssshh." The baby's cries are quieter as Franco can not take the pain any longer. He walks back to the wall and slowly sits carefully holding on tightly to the baby. Back on the floor, he rests his head back against the wall as Avery sits in his lap. She still cries as Franco holds her. "It's okay kid, it's okay, I've got you," he says as he closes his eyes again. "I've got youuuu," he says once more before he loses consciousness.

At the Port Charles Police Department Nathan sits at his desk when his phone rings. He answers, "PCPD, this is Detective West, how may I assist you?" "You must get to One Willow Ridge," says a distorted voice. Nathan frowns as he replies, "Why? What's happened? Who is this?" "Go and you will see," says the awful voice and then the line goes dead. Nathan checks the phones screen and sees no number, just anonymous. Sitting there for a few seconds he then rises and see's Dante Falconeri walking in from the locker room. "C'mon Dante we've got to go," he says. "What's up?," asks Dante. "I just received a strange call. Someone was disguising their voice but they said we need to get to One Willow Ridge." Dante makes a face, "One Willow Ridge! That place has been empty for years, what's happening there?" "Must be something big if someone is going through the trouble of masking their voice," answers Nathan. "Then let's get going," says Dante, "And we've got to get our vests on, it could be some kind of trap. Lot's of folks don't care for us guys." "Yeah," replies Nathan, "And I've got some backup following." They inform Police Commissioner Jordan Ashford quickly as they are on their way out.

The two detectives arrive with their backup. All officers exit their vehicles. "We don't know what to expect," says Nathan to the men and women, "So proceed with caution." Some officers scout the outside of the property. Nathan and Dante enter the old mansion slowly, guns drawn." "PCPD, anybody here?," Dante calls out. No sound. The two continue as they make room to room searches. Nothing, just an old house with dust and debris everywhere. They finally stand at the foot of the staircase. Dante and Nathan look upward and then nod to one another. They climb the stairs slowly. They look in dark rooms and still find nothing. "There's a set of doors at the end of this hall," says Nathan. The detectives go toward them. Turning the handle Dante finds them locked. Nathan then calls out, "PCPD, we need you to open this door." No answer, no sound. They pound on the door this time. Still nothing. Nathan and Dante slowly back up. Nathan kicks the door several times but it does not budge. "There's only one way to get it open then," says Dante. Standing further back Dante aims and shoots at the door handle and finally it is blasted away. They had not heard anything previously but now they hear a babies cry. The two men look at one another. Dante pushes the door open. The two proceed once again, guns drawn. "PCPD, we know someone called. You need to come out now." shouts Nathan. The rooms beyond the door are dimly lit and they follow the sound of the cries. Coming to yet another door they find it unlocked. The crying is coming from within this room. As they walk in, it is hard to see for this room is dark. Grabbing for his flashlight, Nathan holds it up while still aiming his gun at potential danger. Dante walking along on the other side of the room almost trips over something. Catching himself, he quickly pulls his own flashlight and aims at the floor. Shinning the beam on the object he see's what it is. A body. Finally he shines the light on the face. He can't believe who he sees. He kneels quickly to get a better look. He sees blood running from the body. He checks for a pulse but it's too late.

The baby continues to cry as Nathan heads toward it's wails. "Nathan," says Dante, "Get over here, now." "What is it? I'm trying to find that baby." "We'll find her but you have to come over here," replies Dante. Nathan makes his way over to Dante. Nathan sees the body and then kneels beside Dante. Dante looks at him, "Nathan, I'm sorry but it's Madeline, she's dead." Nathan looks at her. Her eyes are open and he sees the blood. Three bullet wounds in her chest. Nathan kneels stunned, "Madeline, mom, oh God." "I'm sorry," says Dante again. Nathan stands and tightens his jaw, "Let's find that baby." He is angry and fit to kill. He and Dante go toward the sound and walk into the next room. They see the playpen but it is empty. They walk on when finally they spot a figure in the corner sitting on the floor. They identify themselves once again and again with guns drawn. Nathan shines the light on the figures face. "What the fuck!," exclaims Nathan. "It's Franco." Dante quickly grabs the crying baby from his lap. He looks at her face, "Oh my God, it's Avery, it's my baby sister." He hugs her to him. Nathan kneels and grabs Franco by the shoulders. "Wake up Franco, wake the fuck up." He opens his eyes and looks at the detective, "What? Where's the baby?" "Never mind the baby, what in the hell is going on? Why are you here? What the fuck?" He is shaking Franco fiercely, his anger boiling. "Hey, hey Nathan, slow down take it easy, the guys bleeding," says Dante. "Hey, we need help up here," yells Dante. Several officers arrive. Dante hands his sister to one of them and tells them to call for ambulances. "Stop," says Dante as he pushes Nathans hands off of Franco. Nathan stands. Franco closes his eyes, falling in and out of his conscious state. Dante taps his face, "Hey Franco, wake up, keep your eyes open man." Franco opens his eyes, "What? Oh God my head, it hurts." Dante sees the amount of blood on his face that has obviously oozed down from his head. "Help is on the way but you got to tell us what happened here?" "The baby, I have get the baby, she's crying." says Franco weakly. "The baby is okay now, she's not crying anymore. Now tell me what happened?," Dante asks again. "Baby," is all Franco says. Nathan had been standing there then walks away as he let's Dante handle Franco. He walks over to Madelines body again. He kneels down beside her then slowly reaches up and closes her eyes. Lowering his head he see's the shine of shell casings in his flashlight beam. On the other side of her body he spots a metal pipe. He then stands and begins walking through the room. He comes to a stop when he comes upon a puddle of blood not consistent with the blood from Madelines body. It is apparent to him that Madeline fell where she was shot. He looks at Franco. Could he have fallen here? He looks further and spots the weapon, the gun most likely used to shoot the woman that had raised him and had loved him as her own. There is blood on the handle of the gun. "Hey Dante," says Nathan. "Yeah," he replies. Check Francos hands, is there blood on them?" "That would be affirmative," replies Dante. Nathan goes over to the man in the corner, "Dante help me get him up." The two men take Franco by the arms and raise him to his feet. Francos knees buckle but he is once again conscious. Dante and Nathan catch him. "I have to find the baby," says Franco. Nathan looks at Franco with contempt. "Robert "Franco" Frank, you are under arrest for the murder of Madeline Reeves." "The baby," repeats Franco and once again he falls into complete darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

Nathan, though still angry had managed to compose himself during the rest of the investigation. He watched as an unconscious Franco was put onto the stretcher and taken to a waiting ambulance. A police car would follow close behind. The medical examiners had arrived and examined the body of Madeline Reeves. Now Nathan watched as she was placed in a body bag and taken away to the morgue. Baby Avery was at last safe and being taken to General Hospital to be checked out. Both Ava and Sonny would be notified of her return. The gun used to kill Madeline as well as the shell casings and the pipe that was used to strike Franco are taken in for evidence. As all is proceeding Dante walks over to his partner. "What in the hell happened here?," he says as he rubs his chin. Nathan answers without emotion, not even anger, "What happened is that the woman that raised me is dead. My sisters mother is dead. And now I have to tell her." Dante looks at Nathan, "Hey man I'm sorry about all of this, I really am. If you want to go to your sister I can handle the rest from here." "No," replies Nathan, "We have to wrap this up. We need to get to that hospital and talk to that son of a bitch Franco. I want to know what the hell he was doing here? Why the hell he had your baby sister and why he killed Madeline?" "Yeah, I want to know all of that too but maybe you should let me handle questioning him. This can't be easy. You're too close to the case," says Dante. "So are you Dante," says Nathan, "Your baby sister was involved. So the way I see it we're the ones that need to ask the questions, we owe it to Avery and Madeline, our family. I promise I can keep my temper in check if you can." "Dante nods his head yes, "Yeah I can do that, so lets get to that hospital." Nathan inhales, "Liesl will most likely be there so she will know soon enough. Let's go." As pictures of the crime scene are being taken, Nathan and Dante exit the old mansion, get into their car and head to General Hospital.

Franco is rushed into the emergency room. He is still out. Dr. Griffin Munro is on duty this evening and rushes in as do several nurses. Examining him he finds a massive head wound. Francos skull is fractured. His head is x-rayed and aside from the much blood he has already lost the doctor finds that he has bleeding in his brain. Immediate surgery must be performed. As Franco is being prepped Nathan and Dante rush in. "Where is Robert Frank?, we need to ask him some questions," says Dante. "I'm sorry," says Felix, "Mr. Frank is being taken to surgery, there is no way he's answering anything." "We'll see about that," says Nathan as he pushes past Felix and tries to enter the examining room. "Dr. Munro is exiting and blocks Nathans entry. "I need to see that guy in there," says Nathan loudly. "I'm sorry but that's impossible and as the nurse just said, Mr. Frank is being taken to surgery. He has not regained consciousness, he's lost a lot of blood and he has hemorrhaging in his brain. So you need to get out of mine and my patients way. Time is of the essence or Mr. Frank won't be alive to answer any questions ever again." Nathan inhales deeply and then watches as Franco is wheeled past him. He sees him laying there as pale as the white sheets that are covering him. Now Nathan is feeling his anger rise. "Well, looks like we're going to have a long wait before we can ask the guy anything," says Dante.

"I think I'm going to go check in on Avery, you going to be alright?," he asks his partner. "Yeah, I have to be. Go check on your sister and in the meantime I'll see if I can get a hold of mine." As Dante is on his way in rushes Ava screaming in tears to see her little girl. Sonny and Carly arrive next and the three descend upon Dante for answers. He tries his best to calm them. A nurse arrives and they are all taken to the child. Nathan dials Nina but he goes to her voice mail. He is about to leave her a message but decides against it. This is too big to tell her over the phone, I need to see her in person, he thinks to himself. He hangs up. He then turns to the nurses desk. "Excuse me," he says to the nurse, "Can you tell me if Dr. Liesl Obrecht is on duty?" The nurse checks, "I'm sorry but Dr. Obrecht left the hospital earlier this evening, about six o'clock." "Thank you," says Nathan and he dials her number. He goes to her voice mail as well. He does leave her a message, "Liesl, it's Nathan, I need to speak to you, it's very important, please call me back." He puts his cell in his pocket then rubs his head speaking softly to himself, "I can't believe all of this. Madeline, what were you doing at that place? The only one that can tell me is that freak Franco and he's in no condition for that right now. Too bad Avery can't talk." He then turns and goes to check in on his partner and his little sister.

Avery is examined and found to be a bit dehydrated but otherwise in good health. The fights between Ava and Sonny begin over whom should take the child home. Dante intervenes and pleads with both parents to stop for Avery's sake as the baby begins to cry with their loud voices. Finally it is decided that Ava will take the baby home with her. Sonny makes it clear to her that he will be at her place at the break of day to be with his daughter. After Dante has given Ava, Sonny and Carly all the information he has on what happened, the three are ready to storm the operating room and pull any plugs that may be keeping Franco alive. Dante explains that it is not believed that Franco had taken Avery but he had found her. Madeline Reeves may have been the kidnapper but nothing can be known for sure until Franco is able to be questioned. Dante advises them to go home and take care of Avery and he will inform them if there is any new information on what happened. The three leave with baby in tow. Dante meets up with his partner. "How's Avery?," asks Nathan. "Thankfully she's good. Whoever had her took good care of her. She's on her way home with Ava." "That's good to hear, I'm glad," responds Nathan. "Hey, did you get a hold of Nina?," Dante asks. Nathan shakes his head, "No, she isn't picking up and Liesl isn't here tonight. I can't reach either one." "Well, you can try again in a while but we have to get back to the station and fill out the reports. We're going to be there all night." "Yeah," replies Nathan, "But before we go we need to make sure that these people inform us as soon as Franco wakes up."

Morning is approaching and the two detectives are just finishing up. Nathan receives a call from General Hospital. Dr. Munro has called to inform him that Franco has come through the surgery. He is unconscious and only time will tell if and when he will awaken. His head wound was massive and chances are he may not survive. "Shit!" exclaims Nathan as he hangs up the phone. "What's up?," asks Dante. Nathan rubs his face, "Franco is out of surgery but get this. He might not survive, shit!"

Dante inhales deeply, "Then we'll just have to wait whether we like it or not. Let's get going, I'm beat and need some sleep." "Yeah, me too," says Nathan as he looks at his cell. "Still no answer or reply from Liesl?, asks Dante. "No, it's kind of weird. She usually calls back right away," says Nathan. "I guess I'll try again later." "How about Nina, did you get a hold of her?," asks Dante as he is putting on his jacket. "I'm going to tell Nina in person. Telling my sister that her mother is dead is not something I want to do over the phone." Dante nods and the two leave the station and head home for some much needed rest.


	21. Chapter 21

Standing at the door to his apartment Nathan hesitates for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he unlocks the door and walks in removing his gun holster and placing it and his keys on the dresser. Nina is exiting the washroom as she is clipping on an earring. "Hey J, good morning. Long night, huh?" She continues fluttering about the room next stepping into her heels. "Yeah, long night," repeats Nathan. Nina stops and looks at her brother. "Is something wrong J?, you look more than tired, you look kinda weird." "Nina, I need to talk to you, I need to tell you something," he says. She looks at him, her expression changing from a cheerful morning mood to concern. "What is it?, did something happen?, are you okay J?"

"Nina please sit down," says Nathan. "Um no, I don't want to sit down. You're scaring me a little J, what's going on?," she asks. Nathan walks closer to his sister and reaches down and takes her hand in his. "Nina, something happened last night." "What?, what happened,?" she asks with more desperation in her voice. "It's Madeline," he says softly. "Madeline!," exclaims Nina, "What about her? Oh no don't tell me she's back? What the hell does that woman want now? I don't have a any money so what can she possibly want? Why can't that witch just leave us alone?" "Nina stop," says Nathan. "Madeline had been back only we didn't know. That is until last night." "Okay, so what happened last night?" asks his sister. "Madeline was killed. She's dead. Madeline is dead," says her brother. Nina's hand slips out of her brothers as she sinks slowly onto the bed. "What?, how?," asks Nina. Nathan sits next to his sister. "She was shot," he answers. Nina is silent for a moment and looks straight ahead, "Why?, who shot her?" "We have a suspect in custody at General Hospital," he answers. "Who?," asks Nina softly. Nathan hesitates. "Who J?," she asks again. He answers her in one word, "Franco." Nina slowly turns to look at her brother, "Franco!," she exclaims as she begins shaking her head no. "No, you're wrong, why in the hell would Franco kill Madeline? This is wrong, I don't believe you J, why would you tell me this? I know you hate Franco but this is just a lie, you're lying." Nina has risen from the bed and begins to pace back and forth. "It's not a lie Nina, we found Madeline's body and Franco was there," says Nathan. "WHERE IS THERE?" shouts Nina, "Tell me the whole story, tell me." "We got a call to the old abandoned mansion on Willow Ridge. When we got there we heard a baby crying. Dante and I followed the cries. Dante stumbled upon Madeline's body. Then I found Franco sitting in a corner with Avery Jerome Corinthos in his lap." Nina stops her pacing and looks at her brother with eyes wide. "Franco had Avery?," she asks in shock. "He had her but we don't know if he is the one that had her all along," answers Nathan. Nina shakes her head and begins to pace again, "No, no, Franco couldn't have had her all along. He didn't. Oh my God, it was her, it was Madeline, I know it. She had that poor little thing and Franco found her. Yes that has to be it. Why would Franco have her and then accuse me and doubt me, no he found her, he found her. That woman had her, oh my God, oh my God." Nathan rises and stops Nina as he takes her by the shoulders, "Nina calm down. We don't know anything concrete yet. We don't know what really happened." Didn't you ask Franco?, did you question him?, what did he say?, WHAT?," shouts Nina desperately. "Nina Franco is unable to give us any information. He was taken to surgery for a massive head wound. He is unconscious and his prognosis isn't very good."

Nina looks into her brother's eyes, "What are you saying J?, Franco could die?" "From what the doctor has told me, he indeed could," answers Nathan. Nina turns away from her brother and walks to the dresser. She looks at the pictures sitting there. She looks at the framed photo of Madeline smiling big. Nina feels her heart beating rapidly as she grabs the frame and smashes it to the floor and begins to cry.

Nathan goes to his sister, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened. We've lost our mother." Nina whips around to face him. "Are you serious? Do you think I'm crying for Madeline? No no, never. I'm crying for that beautiful innocent little girl. She must have been terrified. Franco saved her, oh my God Franco." "Do you mean to tell me you're crying for him too?, asks an upset Nathan, "Nina he killed a woman, he's a killer, he hasn't changed." "YES HE HAS," screams Nina in return. "You said he had been injured and could die, how was he injured?, huh? Madeline hurt him and he had to defend himself and save that baby, I know it." Nina goes to the closet and grabs her jacket and purse then heads for the door. "Nina where are you going?," asks Nathan. "I have an appointment with Dr. Collins this morning and I need to get there fast. I have to talk to someone." "You can talk to me," says Nathan. "I'm sorry J but I need to talk to someone who isn't going to judge my feelings." She opens the door and before stepping out Nathan asks, "You're going to see Franco, aren't you?" Nina turns back and looks at her brother. She doesn't answer as she walks out of the apartment. Nathan stands there knowing all too well what the answer to that question is.


	22. Chapter 22

Nina arrives at the hospital. Bypassing the fourth floor where Dr. Collins's office is and heading straight up to ICU. Nina exits the elevator. She thinks of quickly turning around but the doors have shut. She stands for a moment, frozen. Then willing herself to move forward she heads for the nurses desk. She stands silently looking at the ICU nurse. Before Nina can say anything a code blue alarm sounds and the nurse rushes off. Nina's heart sinks and her pulse begins to race. Is it Franco? Nina looks around as a doctor and nurses rush into a room. Then as her eyes move about she see's a Port Charles police officer standing guard outside of one particular room. She let's out a small sigh of relief. That has to be the his room. It's the only one with a guard and Franco is under arrest. Nina steady's herself against the counter of the nurses desk. She breathes in and out and calms. Looking once more toward his room Nina turns and heads back to the elevator. Entering it she rides back down to the fourth floor and heads for her appointment.

Walking into to Dr. Collins's office Nina sits quickly. Kevin who had been seated at his desk rises and greets her. "Good Morning Nina. I was about to have my assistant call you. You are a bit late. Is everything alright?" Nina tucks her hair behind her ear and shakes her head no. Kevin can see by the look in her eyes that something is wrong and that she has been crying. "Nina what is it?" He sits in his chair across from her. Nina swallows, "My... my... my mother is dead. She's dead." The doctor rises and then sits next to her. "Nina, I am so sorry." To his surprise Nina stands and begins to pace just as she had done at Nathans after hearing the news. "Don't say that," she says as she continues to pace. Her emotions quickly going from zero to sixty. "What, I'm sorry!, you don't want me to say that?, why not Nina?," asks the doctor. Because she doesn't deserve any sorrow. No one should be sorry she's dead," answers Nina. "And why not?," asks Kevin. Nina stops and looks at the doctor, "What, don't you remember?, didn't you write down anything I told you about that bitch when I first started coming here? I can't believe you're asking me that. She put me, her daughter into a coma. Me, her own daughter," she says as she stabs at her chest hard with her right index finger. She put me there and took my unborn baby. She took twenty years from me and I lost my baby and all because she wanted and had control of my money. While I lay there in darkness she did what she wanted with my money. But she never expected me to wake up and when I did she pretended to be happy over a miracle. But I found out the truth then she proceeded to try and drive me mad to get control again. That greedy bitch did that so no. No one gets to say they are sorry to me about her death. I'm glad she's gone, I'm glad she's dead, I hate her, I hate her." Nina's hands are in her hair pulling as she screams and begins to sob loudly. Kevin rises, "Nina, I... ," but before he can say anything else Nina turns and looks at him, her make-up smeared below her eyes. "I'm crazy again, aren't I?," she asks. "Nina why would you think that?," asks the doctor. Nina's voice has lowered and through sniffles she answers him. "Because hating your mother is wrong. Saying you're glad she is dead is wrong." She brings her hands to her face and talks into them, "But God forgive me I do." "You do what?," asks the doctor. "Nina drops her arms to her side and throws her head back shutting her eyes, "I hate her and I am glad she is dead." She slumps onto the couch. Kevin sits back in his chair opposite her. He hands her a box of tissue. She takes it and wipes her nose. "You didn't answer me," says Nina. "What?," asks Kevin. "I'm crazy again right?, she asks as she looks at him. "Oh yeah I remember," she continues, "you're not supposed to give me any answers, I'm supposed to find the answers myself. Well I'm not doing too good with them Doc" "Nina I will give you an answer," says Kevin, "You are finding your voice where your mother is concerned. You are finding answers, that isn't crazy, it's very normal." Nina looks at her therapist, "Saying you hate someone is normal? Saying you're glad someone is dead is normal?," she asks. "Nina, hate is a very strong emotion but we all feel that at one time or another. You are expressing that emotion after what was done to you. You have every right to feel that way. Now the question is will you let that emotion you're feeling toward your mother control you for the rest of your life?" Nina looks down at her hands holding the crumpled tissues. "No," she answers, "If I do that then Madeline wins. She will still be in control and I'll never be free of her. She's gone now. She can't hurt anyone or me ever again. I'm letting her go, I am in control of me not her. I'm free." Closing her eyes, Nina inhales deeply then exhales several times, cleansing herself and her soul of the evil that was Madeline.

Kevin had sat watching this woman have a major breakthrough concerning her mother. Nina opens her eyes and proceeds to wipe them. "I feel like a twenty year weight has been lifted from my shoulders," she says to Kevin with the smallest of smiles. He smiles at her. "Dr. Collins, do you know who they say killed my mother?," she asks calmly. "I did hear some about who the suspect is on the news," he answers. "Then you know they say it was Franco," she says softly. "Yes," he replies. "I believe Madeline had that baby and Franco went to rescue her. If he shot her it was in self defense. She hurt him. I know Madeline would have fought him. Franco wouldn't kill her just to kill her would he?," Nina asks the doctor. "Nina, that is something I have no answer to. The only one that can give you that answer is Franco."

After her session, Nina enters the ladies room. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she see's that her hair is a mess. Her eyes are red and her eye make-up has all but drifted down her cheeks. She turns on the water and proceeds to wash her face. Patting it dry she looks at herself once again. She reaches into her purse to retrieve her foundation, powder and mascara. Staring into her own eyes, she decides against making up her face. She returns the items to her purse and pulls out her brush. Running it through her hair several times she is done. She exits and is making her way to the elevators when she realizes that she will pass Francos art therapy room on her way to them. Stopping at the door, she see's it closed with the shade drawn on the window. A sign is posted on it. "All art therapy sessions cancelled until further notice. We apologize for any inconvenience. General Hospital Administration." Nina sees that Francos name plate has been removed from the side of the door. She then enters the elevator. She is alone and stands there for a few seconds without pushing a button. Raising her hand to finally do so, she presses the button that will take her back to the ICU. Once there again she walks past the nurses desk and straight toward the police officer. He stops her. "I'm sorry Miss but Mr. Frank is restricted to receiving only certain visitors. Are you family?" Nina swallows hard and looks at the officer. Her mind is racing. She had not lied in so long but if a lie is what it would take to get in to see Franco then so be it. "I'm his... I'm the woman that is going to marry him. I'm his fiance'," she answers.

"Your name please," says the officer. "Nina Reeves," she answers. The officer writes her name down and the time. "Alright Miss Reeves, I need to check the contents of your handbag and the pockets of your jacket." Nina hands him her purse and her jacket. He inspects it carefully. "Are you going to pat me down too?," asks Nina. "I would need a female officer here to do that," he answers. "Do you have anything on your person that may be of danger to Mr. Frank or yourself?" Nina shakes her head, "No nothing. This is ridiculous, Mr. Frank is in a coma. He isn't going to hurt anyone and I certainly am not going to hurt him. Please let me in." Sorry Miss, I have to follow procedure when guarding a prisoner. You're clear to enter." Nina grabs her purse and jacket. The officer opens the door for her. She enters and the door closes behind her. She can see him as she stands still. There are machines making terrible noises. She shuts her eyes, "You can do this Nina," she says softly to herself. Opening her eyes she walks slowly to his bedside. Finally there she looks down upon him. His head is bandaged. His eyes are swollen. A tube leading from his mouth to a contraption by the bed is helping him breathe. A monitor beeps with his every heartbeat. Tubes run from his arms to bags filled with fluids. His wrists are handcuffed to the sides of the bed. Nina wants to scream. But instead she puts her hand on his and leans in just inches from his ear and whispers, "I'm here Franco, I'm here and I'm never leaving you again."


	23. Chapter 23

Nathan lays on the small couch in his room. His cell phone clutched in his hand. Thoughts of Nina's reaction to Madeline's death playing over in his head. It had hurt and angered him that she felt nothing but was more concerned for Franco. Of course Nina's reaction of sadness about Avery was right, but Franco! But as he thinks further, why should Nina feel any sadness over Madeline? Truth be told Nathan hated what had been done to his sister. He came to Port Charles to find and prosecute the man that had put Nina in that dark place for twenty years. He had come into town guns ablaze wanting to bring down Silas Clay. All the while believing that Dr. Clay was responsible for his sister being in that coma. And when Nina awoke and came to town, the truth began to reveal itself. Madeline had been the one to put her own daughter to sleep for all those years. Making everyone, even Nina's own then husband think that Nina had tried to kill herself over his affair with Ava. All lies. Nathan had felt like a fool. But being a forgiving man, he wanted to see the good in Madeline. She did raise him as her own after all and she did love him deeply as her own, more than she loved her own daughter Nina. Any false sense of caring she showed for her was purely driven by Nina's money. Left to her by a father that doted on his little girl all resulting in sheer resentment by Madeline. Nathan stares at the ceiling. He had been raised by Madeline because his real mother Liesl was in Europe working in a clinic. It made no sense to him growing up. Why couldn't he be with her over there? Surely they have schools there too he would think as a small boy. And why did she never visit or call? It hurt but he did have a good life with Madeline and Nina. But years later he would finally find out more about his mother and her criminal activities. How she followed Cesar Faison faithfully, proclaiming undying love for this horrid man. How he used Liesl to do his bidding while he pined for Anna Devane. And ultimately finding out he had a half sibling named Britt. Not getting to know her well enough before she left Port Charles with her father Faison as to not face criminal charges. He had grown closer to Liesl and she did ask for his forgiveness for not being there for him. She did love him, he felt it and he forgave. Liesl. Nathan sits up, "Where the hell are you?, why won't you answer your phone?," he says aloud to himself. He calls the hospital and he gets the same response that he has the last several times he has called, she has not come into work or called. Though feeling tired from no sleep the night before, Nathan dresses and decides to go to Liesl's apartment. Something is wrong and he won't rest until he finds out where she is and why she hasn't returned his calls.

Arriving at her door finally, Nathan unlocks it. Liesl had given her son a key in case of an emergency. He walks in slowly and calls out her name, "Liesl!" No response. He looks about the living area. All seems normal. Doing a room to room search as if on a case and finding nothing out of the ordinary. Puzzled, he is about to leave when his cell vibrates indicating a message. Retrieving it quickly from his pocket he see's that it is from Liesl. It reads,...

"Son, please forgive me for not answering your calls or texts. I have heard of my sisters demise but I can not return right now. I have been called away on an urgent matter concerning your sister Britta. I shall be away for an undetermined amount of time. You know the circumstances of her whereabouts must not be known so therefore I ask that you do not try to contact me. I shall contact you. Being a detective I know you will try but I must tell you, all efforts will be futile. Do not worry, all will be well. Mutta."

With a frown on his face now Nathan is more concerned than ever. "What the hell is going on?," he says loudly to no one. "Only one line about Madeline!" He breathes in deeply while thinking to himself, this is Liesl, she is hard and I can't believe I expected any thing more from her about her sisters death. He walks out of his mother's apartment locking the door behind him. Very well, he thinks, if Liesl doesn't want me to know what's up then I guess that's it. At least I heard from her but I have a bad feeling. He heads back home and finally is able to fall asleep.

Nina had pulled up the small roll away stool in Franco's room and had sat by his side holding his hand. If the stool was uncomfortable she didn't feel it. She now sits staring at his face. Mainly watching his eyes willing them to open. But they do not. Her hand in his, she feels it's warmth and she wishes he would squeeze her fingers. After a few minutes she decides to talk to him again. Softly she speaks, "I'm so sorry Franco, that you're in this bed fighting for your life. I know Madeline did this to you but don't let her win. Wake up and show her she isn't going to win." Nina shuts her eyes for a moment, "You're strong Franco, you can do this. You have to wake up and tell everyone that you're innocent. You helped Avery, you saved her and I am so proud of you. Please Franco, hear me and open your eyes." She watches his face for something, anything, but nothing happens. "It's okay then, when you're ready. I know you're tired." She squeezes his hand hoping he feels her touch and prays he can hear her. Just then Nina hears voices outside of the door. Letting go of Franco's hand she rises and moves closer toward the voices. She is able to make out the voice of Franco's father Scott Baldwin. She walks back to Franco's bedside, "Franco, your father is here so I'm going to have to go for a little while. Only one visitor at a time. But I will be back soon." She leans over the bed rail wanting to kiss his lips but they are obstructed with his breathing tube. She then kisses his his cheek softly. She grabs her purse and jacket and opens the door. There stands Scott looking at Nina. "What...," is all that Scott is able to say when Nina grabs him by the arm and pulls him away from the police officer. "Lower your voice Mr. Baldwin, very sick people here you know," says Nina in a slight whisper. "What the hell are you doing here Nina?," says Scott whisper shouting. "Why are you in with my son? As I recall you blew him off. Do you know how miserable he's been without you? How did you get in anyway?, only family and I'm it. Aw, I don't have time for this, I have to go in and see him." As Scott turns, Nina grabs his coat. "Wait, Mr. Baldwin, please." He turns. "I'm sorry for what happened between Franco and me but I do care, more than you know. I told the officer I was his fiance' so I could be with him. Please Mr. Baldwin, don't tell anyone otherwise or I may not get to see him again." Scott looks at the expression on her face. He straightens his jacket. "Very well, I won't say otherwise but when Franco wakes up, and he will, you better not hurt him again. He's been through enough, don't you think?" Nina nods in agreement. "I'm going in to see my son now," says Scott and he turns and enters Franco's room. Nina stands there a bit shaky but relieved that Scott won't reveal the truth about her true relation to Franco which in fact is nothing. This realization hurts her but maybe someday it will be a reality, she will be Franco's fiance'. "Too soon to be thinking about that Nina," she says softly to herself. "First he needs to wake up and come back to me and his father." She then turns and slowly heads for the elevators.


	24. Chapter 24

Making her way home, Nina's mind is racing with so many different questions. Will Franco survive? And if he does, will he awaken? Did Madeline have Avery? Did Franco kill Madeline? How did Franco find Avery? How did he know where to look? Nina feels a headache coming on. She rubs her temples and shuts her eyes. Arriving at Kelly's she see's it busy with hungry customers. She runs upstairs to change into jeans, t-shirt and sneakers for her afternoon shift. She feels like telling Shawn she isn't feeling well but she the decides against it. Working will give her a much needed distraction. As Nina putters about, she tries to be completely quiet while Nathan sleeps. But just as she is about to exit and head downstairs she hears him call her name. "Nina!" She turns, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep," she says. Trying to walk out again, Nathan replies, "It's okay, I wanted to talk to you." "I have to get to the diner, they're really busy and I'm late as it is," replies Nina in return. Again trying to exit she stops when Nathan speaks again. Now standing, he is behind her. "Nina, I want to talk to you about what happened." She turns and looks at him. "I know what happened, Madeline's dead, Avery's found, Franco's under arrest and could die. What else is there J?" "I'm not talking about that," replies Nathan, "I'm talking about what I said to you. About you not crying for Madeline. I get it. She deserves no tears from you after all she did to hurt you. I was just angry and I'm sorry." "Why were you angry J?, because of Franco? Because he may have killed her! Because I was crying for him, what?," she asks."All of the above Nina," he answers. "Look, it's no secret how I feel about Franco. I don't like the guy and I only put up with him because you loved him and you were happy. But he's crossed the line and there is no going back, he killed Madeline." "How do you know that for sure?," asks Nina as her voices raises slightly. "You have no proof. And if he did, it had to be in self defense. It's obvious Madeline struck him, what was he supposed to do?" "Nina, even if it was self defense, he still killed her," says Nathan. "What if he didn't?, what if there was someone else there?," questions Nina in return. "There were only two people there," says Nathan in frustration, "Well three if you count Avery but as for adults there were only Madeline and Franco." "Look J, until I hear what actually happened that night from Franco's lips then my idea of what happened stands. Just the way it should with the PCPD. You guys need to hear what happened from Franco himself. But I guess until we do hear from him our speculations stand. You will never like Franco and that's fine but I... I love him, I still love him and I don't see my feelings changing anytime soon. So if this is going to be a problem then I think I should move out." "Nina, you don't have to move, where would you go anyway?," asks Nathan. "I don't know but I would find someplace. I have to go, I'm late for the diner," says his sister as she turns and walks out of the door slamming it behind her. "Shit!," exclaims Nathan loudly to himself before turning and heading for the shower.

Downstairs at the diner, Nina is putting on her apron when Shawn and TJ approach her. She smiles at them. "Miss Reeves, Shawn and I just wanted to say how sorry we were to hear about your mother's passing. You have our condolences." Nina wants to scream about her horrid mother but refrains seeing the look of sincere honesty on the young mans face. "Thank you," says Nina softly. "Nina you didn't have to work today, we completely understand you needing some time," says Shawn. Nina looks at him, "Thank you but no, I need to work to keep my mind off things but I appreciate it truly." "Well if there is anything we can do or if there is anything you need, please let us know," says Shawn. "Thank you, well time to get to work," says Nina as she grabs the coffee pot and heads off to refill cups. Shawn and TJ stand there somewhat puzzled at Nina not seeming too upset over her mother's death. "Was that kind of weird?," asks TJ of Shawn. "Everyone handles certain things differently," answers Shawn, "And Nina certainly is different." The two men go back to their work.

As Nina's work day progresses there are moments when she is fine but then thoughts of Franco come flooding into her mind. Yes she still loves him and she is afraid. Afraid that he may not survive. She feels weak in the knees after letting these thoughts run through her head. Pushing these thoughts back and away if only for a small while she continues with her work. She is fine for a moment but then a memory comes rushing back to her. The night Franco and her Aunt Liesl were in the diner. She was upset at seeing them together. Then she remembers what Franco whispered in her ear before leaving the diner. "It's not what you think Nina. But know one thing, I'm doing this for you."

"Hey watch out you nut, watch what you're doing." These words break through Nina's memory of Franco's words. "What?," says Nina as she regains her focus. She had just over poured hot coffee into a customers cup with most of the beverage landing in his lap. "Oh my God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," says Nina desperately as she proceeds to wipe the mans clothing. "Don't touch me, just get away, ow this freakin' hurts," shouts the man. Shawn runs over, "I'm sorry sir." "I'm going to sue," shouts the man. Nina continues to try and help the diner patron while constantly apologizing. Shawn turns to Nina, "Nina, why don't you take a break, I'll take care of this." Nina looks around the diner. All customers eyes are on her and she feels sick. She removes her apron and rushes out of the front door. She heads around the corner when she runs straight into someone.

Nina and the person regain their balance and look at one another. Nina is face to face with Kiki. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?," asks Nina softly. "I'm fine, gotta go," says Kiki as she tries to walk past Nina. "Kiki wait," says Nina. Kiki turns, "What is it, what do you want?" "I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy that your little sister Avery is home safe now." "Thanks," is all Kiki says. She tries to walk away. "The police are saying Franco might have taken her or he may have found her," says Nina, "What do you think?" Kiki turns and faces Nina, "I don't think it was Franco, he wouldn't do that to me. However I do think your crazy mother had something to do with Avery going missing for so long. What is it with your family and babies?, with Avery?. First you take her from my mother right after being born and now your mother takes her! What the hell Nina?" Nina looks at the young lady, "I've apologized for what I did to Ava. I wasn't in my right mind then and it was a terrible thing to do to someone, even Ava. But as far as bad mothers go I think Ava is just as terrible as mine was. "Okay, I really gotta go now," says Kiki as she is getting angry. "Don't you owe me an apology?" asks Nina. "What!," exclaims Kiki. "You accused me of taking Avery from the hospital the day we argued there. I would have never done that again to that sweet baby, never," says Nina. "Well as I recall Franco thought you had taken her too, isn't that why you dumped him?," replies Kiki. "You're right," answers Nina, "That is exactly why I dumped him but he didn't mean to doubt me, I know it. He was snowed by the hospital tape that was obviously altered. You know what?, never mind, I don't expect you to apologize, I don't blame you for thinking I did it, I get it. Plus the way I treated you when I found out you were Silas's daughter with Ava. I had no right, but I want you to know that I didn't hate you, I just.. just resented you. You were innocent in my treatment of you and I'm sorry for that. So there, you're off the hook, I don't deserve any apologies, especially from you. Sorry for keeping you." Kiki is about to walk off but hesitates. Nina is right, she thinks to herself. She did apologize for hurting my mother and taking Avery. And her anger toward me, I get it too. I guess I could at least do the same here and apologize also. Kiki takes a deep breath and calms the anger that was rising and turns around to look at Nina, "Nina, you know what? I do owe you an apology. I'm sorry for accusing you, honestly. I know you care about my sister. I know Franco didn't take her, he was my father after all for many years before I found out about Silas. And thank you for saying you didn't hate me." "I didn't hate you then Kiki," says Nina, "And I don't hate you now. I don't think Franco would want us to be at odds anymore, do you?" Kiki shakes her head, "No he wouldn't. I do love him and I know Nina, that you still love him too." Nina looks at Kiki, "Thank you for apologizing, it really means a lot to me and yes you're right. I do love Franco. I love him very much." Kiki gives Nina a small smile, "I'm glad, because I know he loves you and he was so down without you. Have you been to see him?" "Yes, I have and I'm scared," answers Nina. "I am too," replies Kiki, "But Franco will make it, I know it." "He has to," says Nina, "I don't know what I'd do without him." Then to Nina's complete and utter surprise Kiki hugs her. "He's going to make it Nina," says Kiki, "He's going to make it." Feeling Kiki's arms around her, she hugs the young lady in return. Nina had not realized how much she had needed a hug, it had been so long. And this hug, from Kiki Jerome of all people, felt absolutely wonderful.


	25. Chapter 25

With a truce called between Nina and Kiki and apologies in place, Nina is feeling some sense of relief. Maybe it was the hug, she didn't know but she felt hopeful. Hopeful for Franco's recovery and hopeful for a relationship with him again one day. Back in the diner, Nina asks for the man she had scalded with the coffee. Shawn tells her that he explained the recent loss of her family member to him and that she was obviously distracted. The man said he would not sue and understood. Yes Nina had been distracted but certainly not by the loss of Madeline but by Franco's last words to her. Giving Nina the rest of the day off, she heads upstairs. Would there be another disagreement with her brother? She enters the tiny apartment to find Nathan putting on his holster. "I see you're going to work an over nighter again," she says as she walks past him. "Yeah, Dante and I still have a lot of work to do on Madel... Avery's kidnapping case," he says, quickly dropping Madeline's name as to not upset his sister again. "Okay then," says Nina with her back to him, "Be safe and I hope you find the truth." Nathan doesn't respond. He looks at Nina then turns and walks out of the door. Nina breathes in deeply and then sits on the edge of the bed. The tension between her brother and herself so thick you could cut it with a knife. She actually is a bit glad that he's left for the night. She needs to be alone. But then there are Francos words again, echoing in her mind over and over, "It's not what you think Nina. But know one thing, I'm doing this for you." "What Franco, what were you doing for me?, what?," she says aloud to herself. "Was it something to do with Liesl? Was it something to do with Avery? Was it something to do with Madeline?, or all of them, what?" Nina brings her hands to her face, "What did you mean Franco?, oh God." She throws herself back onto the bed and stares at the ceiling. "Please, wake up Franco, please come back to me and tell me what you meant, what happened?" After laying there for a long while, Nina falls into a deep sleep, giving her heart and mind a much needed respite from all her worry and unanswered questions.

Nathan sits at his desk going over paperwork and evidence logs concerning Avery, Franco and Madeline. Dante had called that he was running late due to Rocco having a slight fever and was going out for some child's cold medicine so that Lulu could stay and tend to him. There are fewer people running around the station in the evening and Nathan prefers the late shift because of this. It is easier and quieter for him to be able to work. Sitting there, his eyes are drawn to the file containing the crime scene photos. Just then something Nina said to him earlier comes back to him. "What if there was someone else there?" To Nathan and Dante it had always been clear that Franco, Madeline and Avery had been the only ones at the old mansion. But what if they were wrong? Nathan opens the file and looks over each photo. The blood from Madeline's bullet wounds and Franco's head wound after being struck. The weapons, the gun that killed her, the lead pipe that struck him. Too much blood smeared about as both lay on the floor. No distinguishable footprints in the bloody mess. The finger prints on the gun are Franco's and Franco's alone.

Finally Dante arrives. "Hey man, sorry I'm late." Nathan looks up from the photos, "No problem, how's Rocco doing?" "Much better," answers Dante, "His fever broke while I was at the drugstore, can you believe it!" "Great," replies Nathan. "Yeah, it's a relief," says Dante, "I can handle robberies and murder cases but when my boy gets sick I get all panicky and nervous. Lulu's the calm one, I don't know how she does it. I guess that's why we all feel so attached to our mom's, no one can make us feel better like our moms can." "Yeah, there's no one like mom," replies Nathan dryly. Noticing the tone in his partners voice, it hits Dante, Nathan just lost his mother, how could he forget that? His brain is yelling at him, "Dante you dope." "Oh hey, Nathan, I'm sorry. I was going on and on about... and you just lost your... I'm an idiot, I'm sorry man, really." Nathan looks at him, "It's okay Dante, I'm okay and you're not an idiot." "Still," replies Dante, "That was insensitive of me." "Forget it," says Nathan, "And let's get to work solving this case." "I see you're going over the crime scene photo's," says Dante, "Have you come across anything of interest?" "I was thinking," replies Nathan, "How did Franco get to the mansion? We saw no vehicles anywhere on the property. Did someone take him there?, a cab possibly?" "I'll check with the local cab companies here in town," says Dante. "I want to go back to the property and check for tire tracks," says Nathan. "Well remember Nathan, there were about ten squad cars there that night, plus ambulances, there's going to be all kinds of tire tracks," says Dante. "I realize that," says Nathan, "But all our vehicles use the same tires and the ambulances use the same so those will be easy to distinguish and separate. If Franco or Madeline for that matter used a vehicle to get there, there has to be marks." " Let me phone the cab companies," says Dante, "If Franco or Madeline took a cab there, then it will save us a trip." Dante proceeds to make his calls as Nathan continues to look over the photos. What did we miss if anything?, thinks Nathan to himself. After about fifteen minutes, Dante has his findings. "None of the companies had calls for fares to One Willow Ridge on the night in question," says Dante. Nathan rubs his face, "So somehow Franco got there, somehow Madeline got there. I doubt they walked and there sure as hell is no bus in those parts yet they got there. Someone had to help them." "There was someone else there then," says Dante, "But who?" Nathan shakes his head, "Until Franco wakes up and can tell us, then we have to try and find out who the hell else was there." The detectives head back to the mansion followed by crime scene photographers and lab techs to make molds of any tracks not belonging to the squad cars or ambulances.

The yellow crime scene tape is still up and Nathan decides to go back into the room where all three people were found, looking about desperately for any clue that might point to another person or persons being involved. Just then Nathan gets a call from Dante over his walkie talkie. "Hey Nathan, I think we have something, come on out." Nathan runs out of the room, down the stairs and out where Dante is. "What do we got?" asks Nathan. "We found two sets of footprints plus tire marks" says Dante. "The shoes that made the prints are not police issue and they don't match ours. The other prints were made by a woman's heels. We're making molds of the shoe prints to see if they match the shoes Franco and Madeline were wearing. Plus we found tracks of another car. Molds are being made of them also." "If those prints match Franco and Madeline that will solve that," says Nathan, "But it still doesn't explain where the hell the vehicle is that brought either one of them here. I guess we'll have to wait and see what the lab gives us on those tires so that we can match them to something out there." "It's going to come together," says Dante, "The truth will be found." Nathan stands there as he listens to those words from his partner and thinks of Nina's other words to him before he had left, "Be safe and I hope you find the truth." The truth, whatever it was or is, Nathan vows to find it, however long it may take him.


	26. Chapter 26

Nina had slept soundly, no dreams, no nightmares, just pure sleep. As she awakens she see's the sun is beginning to rise. She shoots straight up in bed and looks at the clock. Nearly six thirty in the A.M.. She was late for the diner. Shawn opens the diner at six for the early birds. Jumping out of bed she notices that she had not changed out of her clothes the night before. She scurries into the washroom. She washes her face and wets her hair pulling it into a ponytail. No time for a shower. She brushes her teeth. Her clothes are clean enough. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She doesn't like the person staring back. She's tired, she's sad. Nina backs away from the mirror and sighs her words, "I'm tired." She exits the apartment and heads downstairs. There are a few patrons already enjoying their coffee and breakfasts. TJ is getting ready for class and Shawn has hired two extra servers to help. Trina for the morning shift and a young man named Tony for the evening shift. Nina floated between morning and evening shifts which Shawn suggested so that she may attend her therapy sessions. She see's the new girl Trina handling everything smoothly. Nina enters the kitchen. "Good Morning," she says to Shawn. "I'm so sorry I'm late." "Good Morning Nina," replies Shawn, "And it's fine. Trina and I have been okay." Nina smiles slightly, "Um listen Shawn, I was thinking. You said it would be alright if I took some time because of what has happened. I know I said I didn't want to but I think I will take you up on it. I'm feeling tired and bit overwhelmed with this whole thing. Is it okay? I mean I can work this morning if you need me." "Nina, it's fine if you need some time. I understand. You need to rest and take care of matters. The main thing is that you take care of yourself so by all means, take however long you need," says Shawn. "And if there is anything TJ and I can do, don't hesitate to ask." Nina goes to him and hugs him tightly. "Thank you so much. You and TJ have been so wonderful to me and I will never forget it," says Nina. She turns and heads back upstairs and takes a long soothing shower.

Nina dresses and leaves the apartment before Nathan comes home from working the overnight shift. She doesn't want another confrontation over Madeline and Franco. Making her way to General Hospital to see Franco, she hopes for news that he is getting better. Arriving on his floor she goes to his room and is frightened when she does not see the guard at his door. She walks in and the room is empty. Her heart sinks. She runs to the nurses station. "Where is Mr. Frank?, what happened?, where is he?" she screams almost in tears. One of the nurses rushes around the desk and takes her by the shoulders after seeing her distress. "Calm down Miss, just breath," says the nurse. "No, not until you tell me where he is, please tell me," pleads Nina. "Mr. Frank has been taken for tests, he will be brought back to his room very shortly," answers the nurse. Nina looks at her, "What kinds of tests?, is he worse?, what?" "It's a brain scan, the doctors are checking for brain activity. He has not shown signs of gaining consciousness so theses tests are necessary," says the nurse. Nina is relieved he is alive but not feeling much better about the tests. What if he has no brain activity she thinks to herself. Then there is no hope, he's gone. Nina's breathing calms as the nurse speaks. "His last tests showed activity but like I said before, this test is necessary in these types of cases such as head injuries. We'll know soon. Please Miss, have a seat and I'll bring you some water," says the nurse. Nina tucks her hair behind her ear, "Thank you and I will sit. Sorry for getting all hysterical and making so much noise but this is scary. I'm scared." "I'll get you that water," replies the nurse. Nina feels her knees wobbly and makes her way to a chair. The nurse returns with a bottle of water. Nina takes it and rubs it along her forehead.

She had begun to sweat nervously after seeing Franco's room empty. After thirty minutes of waiting Nina see's Scott Baldwin arrive. He speaks to the nurses at the desk. He then turns to see Nina waiting there. He walks over. "Nina, how are you? You know Franco is having tests done right?" "Yes, I do and I am not good. I... I'm really scared," she replies. Scott sits beside her. "He's going to be fine, I know it. My son won't give up, he's a fighter, he's strong." "Yes he is," agrees Nina. Scott is looking straight ahead as he speaks. "You have a lot to do with who he has become. He's become stronger because of you," says Scott. "Nina looks at him as he continues to look ahead. "Thank you for saying that but how have I done that? I mean I let him go, I hurt him," says Nina. "You had your reasons for doing that," says Scott, "My son can be a handful plus his doubting you, I get how that could hurt. But he was and is better because of you. He's never had anyone care for or love him like you have." Nina is still looking at him, "I do care, I do love him," she says softly. "I know," replies Scott, "And I want to apologize to you." "For what," asks Nina. "The other day when I saw you here I was very short with you. I was very upset," says Scott. "I shouldn't have talked to you that way. After all you were not responsible for what Madeline supposedly did and I guess since you're her daughter I was angry at you. So I'm sorry." "I understand," replies Nina, "And thank you for the apology." The two sit quietly for a moment. Nina smiles to herself. She and Kiki had apologized to one another and now Scott was apologizing. She was feeling more at ease and happy over these but nervous flutters still filled her tummy as they sit waiting for Franco to be returned to his room. "So Nina, any news about your money being released? How's that going?," asks Scott. Nina scratches her head, "Um, I'm still seeing my therapist but my visits haven't been enough as far as the judge is concerned. I mean I haven't been attending long enough," she answers. "How are you doing for cash?," asks Scott, "I could help you out if you need." "Oh no," says Nina quickly, "I'm okay. As you know I'm working at Kelly's and I'm doing fine." "Still," says Scott, " I'm sure you don't make that much." "I make enough," replies Nina, "Plus the tips are awesome. My brother doesn't ask for money to stay with him but I do give him some. I'm good but thank you for offering, really." "Well, if you need anything, I'd like to help," says Scott. "Thank you," smiles Nina. At that moment they see Franco being brought back to his room. A police officer follows the orderlies as they wheel the gurney along. Nina's heart breaks as she see's Franco's wrist handcuffed to the railing. Dr. Munro approaches Scott and Nina as they rise. "Good morning Mr. Baldwin, Ms. Clay," he says. "It will be a good morning if you tell us something good," says Scott. "How's Franco?, how's my son?" Nina's heart is racing. "As you both know we took Mr. Frank for tests to check for brain activity," says the doctor. "Yeah, yeah, and!," says Scott impatiently. The doctor continues, "Mr. Franks brain is showing activity so we are very happy about that." "Then why hasn't he woken up?," asks Scott. Nina stands there silently listening to Scott ask this question. She more than anybody knows that one may very well wake up later than sooner. "I can't say why," answers Dr. Munro. "The brain is a very complicated yet remarkable organ. It's capable of miraculous things yet can be capable of the most disastrous. All we can do is wait yet keep your son comfortable and continue to check for activity. As long as there is such there is hope but I won't keep the fact that his situation could change at any moment and it may not be for the better. As for now his vitals are normal, he has activity, we just have to wait. I hope I have been able to give you some answers" Scott inhales deeply as he and Nina exchange glances. "Yeah, you've been very helpful," he says. "Can I go in and see my son now?" "As soon as the orderlies have him settled of course Mr. Baldwin." "Thanks," says Scott. "Yes," says Nina, "And thank you doctor for everything." Dr. Munro smiles and walks off. There stand Scott and Nina. The orderlies leave the room. "They're done," says Nina, "Go see your son." Scott looks at her then goes into to see Franco.

Nina sits back down and feels such relief. He's fighting, she thinks to herself, Franco is fighting. After about twenty minutes Scott emerges from Franco's room. Walking toward Nina, she rises. "I have to head back to my office," he says. "He looks good, he looks good. Go in and see him now. Talk to him. I know if anyone can reach him it will be you." Scott runs his hand through his hair. "Call me if anything changes will you?" Nina nods, "Yes of course I will." "Good, well see you later," says Scott as he turns and walks away. She had seen the worry on his face. Scott was a hard man but at this moment he was anything but.

After having her bag and jacket checked by the officer, Nina walks into Franco's room. Making her way to the side of his bed she rests her hand on his. Her fingers feel the cold of the handcuff. "I can't believe they keep a man in a coma handcuffed," she says softly to herself. She brushes the hair off of his forehead. He lays there peacefully. The breathing apparatus still helps him and Nina wants so to kiss his lips. As Nina gazes upon his face she realizes just how much she loves him. "Franco, I'm here," she says to him softly. "I know you can hear me and I want you to know that I know how you're feeling. I've been in that place. That dark place. I heard the voices speak to me and I would scream but nobody heard me. I fought for so long and I finally escaped. It took me so long but I know you can escape faster than I ever could. Madeline put me in that dark place and now she has put you there too. Don't let her win Franco. I came back, you can too, together we defeat her. I'll be here on this side waiting for you. I didn't have anyone telling me they loved me. No love to run toward, not from Silas and certainly not from Madeline. But you listen to me Franco, I am telling you that I love you. Did you hear me? I love you. Hear me and follow those words. Follow my words out of that place. I love you." Nina repeats the three words over and over as she holds onto his hand. She closes her eyes hoping to somehow send her thoughts of love through telepathy while still vocalizing. She doesn't know how long she has been doing this but she feels as though she could go on forever. Suddenly with her eyes still closed, she feels his hand move. Was it a small squeeze? She opens her eyes and looks at his hand. It doesn't move. Did she imagine it? "Franco, you moved. Do it again. Please move your hand, your fingers, your pinky, just move." She waits holding on to his hand. It doesn't happen again. "It's okay baby, I know you're trying," she says. The door to his room opens and a nurse walks in. "I have to check Mr. Franks bandages plus vitals. I'm afraid visiting hours are over for ICU Miss." "Oh," says Nina as she moves slowly away from Franco. "Please take good care of him," says Nina to the nurse. The nurse nods and smiles. Nina walks back to him, leans over the rail and kisses his forehead then each of his eyelids. She then whispers into his ear, "I love you Franco." She walks over to the chair and picks up her bag and jacket. She looks back at him then exits the room. Slowly walking toward the elevators, she looks at her hand. "I know you felt me Franco and I know I felt you."

Feeling rather good and hopeful at what had just happened, Nina exits the elevator and into the first floor lobby. Scott had apologized to her. Franco had moved his hand, a slight squeeze maybe. Nina had felt tired that morning but now she felt energized. Making her way toward the exit to the hospital she see's her walking in. Her being Ava Jerome. "Oh great," Nina mumbles to herself. Pretending not to see her Nina attempts to walk past her. "Wait a minute you," says Ava loudly. Nina continues walking. "I said wait a minute," shouts Ava grabbing Nina's arm and whipping her around to face her. Nina yanks her arm out of Ava's grasp. "Let go of me," shouts Nina in return. "What the hell is your problem?" yells Nina. "What the hell is my problem?," repeats Ava, "You, that's what. You and that crazy bitch mother of yours. First you practically rip Avery from my body then you and that freak Franco run off to Canada with her. Then your freakin' mother or Franco takes my little girl and keeps her for months in that horrible place. What the hell is wrong with you people? "Franco had nothing to do with Avery being missing. In fact he's the one that found her," says Nina. "And how do you know that?," asks Ava sarcastically, "The shmuck is in a coma, so how do you know he found her huh?" "I just know," answers Nina. "I bet your nut mother and he were in cohoots, and for all I know you were in on it too being that your so desperate for a baby you just had to take Avery again. Really Nina!, desperate much! Aren't there other babies out there you three could have taken?," taunts Ava. Nina feels her blood boiling. She wants to punch Ava so badly. "I had nothing to do with Avery being missing, neither did Franco. It was all Madeline. I couldn't give a rat's ass if you believe me or not. For your information I loved Avery when I had her and I would never take her again. I would never take her from her mother again even if her mother is one of the worst creatures walking this Earth." "Said the woman that is in love with a serial killer," sneers Ava. Nina glares at her, "Franco was ill because of a tumor what's your excuse? You killed Connie Falconeri in cold blood and you're too much of a bitch coward to own up to it. You don't have a tumor, you're just evil. If you ask me Avery should be taken from you. What's going to happen when poor Avery grows up? Are you going to do to her what you did to Kiki?" "What the hell are you talking about you loon," shouts Ava. "You forgot already!" exclaims Nina. She leans in closer to Ava, "You stole Morgan from Kiki. He was your boy toy. And if that's not bad enough you came back to town pretending to be Auntie Denise and boom, you banged him again. Poor Avery when she brings her first boyfriend home. You sure do like em' young huh Ava." "You bitch," growls Ava as she lunges at Nina. Nina steps back. "I'm going to kill you," hisses Ava. "Go ahead," says Nina in return, "That will be murder number two for you." "It's still a whole lot less than Franco killed," says Ava. "So you admit it then, you killed Connie," says Nina with a grin. "I took care of her and I can take care you," says Ava softly and threatening. "If I were you Ava, I'd keep it down. You never know who might be listening," says Nina softly in return, "If you don't want to lose your daughters or your freedom you better shut your mouth." Ava backs away from Nina, "You better make sure you never cross my path again. Stay away from my daughters." She turns but then stops and turns back around, "Oh and by the way Nina, I'm glad your mother is dead." With that she finally walks away. If Ava had meant to hurt Nina with those words it didn't work. Nina felt the same way about Madeline being dead. Nina composes herself and proceeds to walk out of the hospital. Finally in her car she pulls her cell from her bag. She hits a button and begins listening. Smiling to herself she has just what she needs. Ava recorded and admitting to killing Connie Falconeri. Nina smiles as she starts her car and exclaims, "What an awesome day this has turned out to be."


	27. Chapter 27

As Nina is ready to pull out of the hospital garage a thought comes rushing at her. Her smile gone, she thinks, oh my God. What if Ava is heading up to Franco's room? Quickly she turns off the motor, grabs her bag and runs back into the hospital. Running past people while exclaiming out loud, "Oh my God, oh my God!" Pushing her way into an elevator filled with people she frantically presses the button that will take her up to the ICU. It seems the elevator stops on every floor as Nina begins to panic. Ava wouldn't hesitate to hurt Franco or worse, kill him. Finally she reaches her floor. The doors open and she rushes out. Through the double doors of the ICU she comes to a complete halt.

She looks toward Franco's room and sure enough her fear is realizing. There stands Ava obviously chatting up the police officer assigned to guard his door. Nina runs toward them. "Stop, don't let that woman in," shouts Nina. The officer and Ava both turn toward Nina. Ava widens her eyes and scowls at her. "What is this all about?" asks the officer in frustration. "This woman," says Nina out of breath, "Don't let her in to see Mr. Frank. She isn't family or friend. She's angry with him and I'm sure she means him harm." Ava looks at the officer and then back at Nina. "I don't know what this deranged person is talking about," says Ava innocently. "I am the mother of his daughter." "What?," shouts Nina, "She's lying, Mr. Frank has no daughter, he has no children." "Ava looks at the officer. "Is there a Kiki Jerome on the list of people allowed to visit the patient?" He checks, "Yes there is," he answers. "That is my daughter," says Ava, "See, so be a sweetie and let me in to see Mr. Frank." "Kiki is your daughter but Franco is not her father," yells Nina. "She is on that list because he raised her thinking she was his but it was all a lie. Jesus Ava, do I have to stand here and tell this officer the whole sordid story?" "You're crazy," says Ava. "Look, I don't care about anybodies parentage or sordid stories," says the officer. "I have only three people listed here that can visit the patient and an Ava Jerome is not one of them. No one but the three listed may enter aside from medical personnel." Ava sighs, "Oh well I thought I'd give it a shot. Franco meant so much to me. Well bye bye then." She pushes past Nina but turns back to give she and the officer a smirk. Nina is breathing heavily and brings her hand to her chest. "That woman is bad news. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to sneak in as a nurse or doctor. Oh my God, she would, I know she would. You have to post a photo of her for the next officers on shift, they can't let her in. I have to call District Attorney Baldwin. He has to know," says Nina breathlessly. "I'm going to call this in to the Commissioner," says the officer. "If this Jerome woman is as bad as you say we can not let her anywhere near this unit." "She is as bad as I say. Just Google her and be prepared to be amazed," replies Nina. "What about this Kiki Jerome?" asks the officer, "Is she as bad, should she be banned?" "No, not at all. Mr. Frank cares very much for her and she him. She wouldn't hurt him, she would never. And thank you for you calling the Commissioner, this woman is dangerous," says Nina now calming. "May I step into see Mr. Frank for a moment?, I won't be long," she asks. Following procedure, he checks her bag and pockets of her jacket. Nina walks in. Franco still lies there. Walking over to him, she places her hand over his and leans over. "Just had to come back for a minute and tell you again that I love you and don't worry. I've got you, I've got your back. I won't let anyone hurt you." She kisses him softly on the forehead. Closing her eyes, she breathes in the scent of his skin. Then rising she steps backward toward the door not taking her eyes from him. "I love you," she whispers then turns quickly and exits.

The officer had told Nina that he had contacted the Commissioner and that steps would be taken to prevent Ava Jerome from getting anywhere near the ICU and Franco. She felt relief. She had contacted Scott and told him of the commotion. A furious Scott reinforced matters and sent out a restraining order on Ava. But Nina had something that could keep Ava from being around anyone for a very long time. She had to take the recording to Scott. She would do it today. On her way to the courthouse, Nina's phone rings. It is Nathan. "Hello," answers Nina. "Hi Nina," says Nathan, "Uh you weren't home when I got here and I didn't see you in the diner. Weren't you working today? Is everything okay?" "I took some time off from the diner and everything isn't okay," she answers. "Why what's happened," he asks. "Listen, I'll be home in a few and we can talk then, bye." Nina hangs up before Nathan can respond. So her trip to see Scott will be put off for a while, her brother is waiting.

Nina walks into the apartment. Nathan had been sitting watching television. He immediately turns it off when she enters. He rises, "Nina what is going on?" Nina tosses her bag and coat on the bed. "J, if I say it's about Franco, would you even care?" "I care if you care," answers Nathan. Nina shakes her head, "That's nice to hear J but I'd feel a lot better if it were true." She sits on the edge of the bed. "I had a run in with Ava at the hospital and as I was leaving it dawned on me that she might try to hurt Franco. And I was right. I went back to the ICU and found her there trying to lie and charm her way into his room. I stopped her and the police are now prepared to stop her should she try again. Also DA Baldwin has taken out a restraining order on her. So there, that is what is wrong. That and the fact that there is no change in Franco's condition." "I'm sorry to hear that Nina," says Nathan. "Don't say that," replies Nina, "It's okay, I know you're not sorry but it's okay. I don't want to fight about Franco with you anymore. It's too exhausting." Nathan looks at his sister, "Nina I need to ask you something." She looks at him, "What is it?" "Would you consider going with me to New York?" Nina gives him a funny look, "New York! What for?" Nathan hesitates and is actually feeling a bit nervous for what he is about to say. "To escort Madeline's body back and have a graveside service for her." Nina can't believe her ears. She rises, "Are you kidding me? How can you ask me to do that? How? Am I supposed to go back with her and say a prayer for that woman? What kind of hypocrite do you think I am? I don't care about her or a graveside service. How dare you ask me that? No, absolutely not. I can't believe this. "She's our mother Nina," says Nathan. "No," shouts Nina, "She's not my mother, she never was and why do you even care?, it's not like she was your real mother anyway. Where's your mother? Where's dear sweet Liesl? Why doesn't she go with you and the corpse of her sweet sister?" Nathan looks at Nina with hurt.

Nina is furious. "You know what J?, that's it, I can't do this anymore. Nothing between us is the same since that witch Madeline resurfaced. She hurt Avery, she hurt Avery's family, she hurt Franco and looks what she's done to us. You go back with her body. I don't want to know of her ever again." Nathan speaks softly. "I know Madeline wasn't my real mother but I cared for her. As for Liesl, she is unable to be here. She's with Britt. I was wrong to think you would go with me and I'm sorry for asking. I don't want things to be this way between us but I do understand. I was just waiting for you to get home to ask." He turns and grabs his car keys off the dresser. "I'm leaving in a few hours but I need to see Maxie first. She's coming with me even though she and Madeline didn't get along. I'll see you in a few days." Nina with her back to her brother speaks. "I'm glad you have Maxie for support. Be safe." She hears the door open then close softly.

Nina throws her head back shutting her eyes. Tears begin to fall. She loves her little brother dearly and she knows her words to him about Madeline not being his real mother hurt him but they were said and done. Opening her eyes, she wipes them with the back of her hands. She looks around the small apartment and makes a decision. It's time to move out. But where to go? Then something occurs to her. She grabs her bag and looks into one of the side pockets. Yes, it is still there. The spare pass key to the suite at the Metro Court. Her name was still on the lease. A lease that both she and Franco took out for a year. Scott had told her that it was still available since Franco and she had paid up their bill in full. It was sitting there empty. Nina packs up her suitcases and writes her brother a note. Standing there she looks back at the tiny place then closes the door behind her.


End file.
